


The Forest

by blackwrapper



Series: Der Wald Innerhalb [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bonding, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scenting, Soul Bond, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwrapper/pseuds/blackwrapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Forest Inside"</p><p>After finally finding Scott and finding the remnants of Beacon Hills, Stiles and Derek thought they would have a moment to breathe. They should have known that wasn't going to happen. Learning to fight, new magic and unknown dangers await as they finally realize what destiny truly has in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will attempt to update this weekly. Got to love work.

It shouldn't be this hard. 

A choice like this was never meant to be easy but as Stiles stared at all the potential laid out in front of him, he couldn't help but feel that he was making this more difficult than it needed to be. He was told to go with his gut but so far his gut was giving his jack squat to go off of. 

‘Thanks a lot gut,’ Stiles internally cursed..

"You haven't picked one out yet?" Derek asked sounding curious from behind causing Stiles to flinch slightly in surprise. And by flinch, he totally didn't whirl around with his tattoos glowing. Yep, didn't happen.

Stiles chastised himself for being so unaware of his surroundings as he lowered his arms. Instead of Derek, next time it could be an arrow embedding itself in his gut. Yeah, didn’t want to think about that. His leg still bore the scar.

"No I haven't yet." Stiles grumbled giving Derek a pathetic glare over his shoulder.

The werewolf looked unfazed by the action choosing to ignore it and instead was peering at all the choices as well.

Stiles watched Derek as he surveyed the table. Derek looked much healthier than when they first had walked into the encampment that held about a third of Beacon Hills now homeless population along with Deaton's 'associates'. The dark circles were almost gone under Derek's eyes and he seemed lighter somehow. The stress was still there, Stiles was sure of it but some of it had to be lessened by having a place to sort of call home.

Didn't hurt that they were somewhat safe here and didn’t have to sleep on the ground.

"Picking what is supposed to be an extension of my arm is not an easy task I'll have you know." Stiles gestured to the weapons that Deaton had laid out for him this morning and shook his hand in a rude gesture at them, "I have no idea which one I might have the slightest chance at having some sort of ability with. I can barely use a dagger let alone have any hope of using whatever this is." Stiles pointed off hand to a random weapon.

"That's a glaive," Derek pointed out raising an eyebrow at Stiles confusion. "Didn't Beacon Hills have an armory?"

"It did but my Dad kept me out of it. I may have tried to shoot a crossbow when I was six and you can guess the rest of it. He probably thought I would kill myself accidentally." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck trying to keep the worry in the pit of his stomach under control. His Dad was fine, he was out of danger. "Then my spark manifested which meant my Dad gave up all hopes of me being an officer. Magic is only to help people and look how well that went. To think I could use a legit weapon is simply mad. No idea why Deaton wants me to try now."

Stiles paced up and down the table that held the various array of weaponry that was laid out this morning. Soon the snow under his feet would be flattened down and his boots would touch grass at this rate. The cloak he wore, though it felt off and he missed his old one, did keep him warm from the lowered temperatures that had descended on them rapidly over the course of a few days.

"You are making this harder than it needs to be," Derek droned as he scanned the weapons himself.

In the back of Stiles brain he wondered if Derek had been trained in anything besides the ways to kill people with his claws and teeth. He came from a clan of werewolves after all. He would have to ask sometime.

“Aren’t you supposed to be meditating or something?” Stiles jabbed out trying to redirect the conversation from himself.

Last he knew Derek had been assigned to sit under a tree and simply be. At least those had been Deaton’s vague instructions from this morning when he had doled out today’s tasks.

Derek rolled his eyes at this and turned to send the tree he had been sitting under an anger filled gaze.

“I don’t know what he thinks that’s going to do. I don’t even know if I want to touch that side of myself let alone ‘embrace it’ like he seems to want me to.” Derek complained fingering at the hem of his winter jacket he had been given.

Stiles knew that the man would have been fine with just a shirt on even in this temperature but in an effort to blend in and not draw attention to himself, he wore the appropriate clothing for the weather. Of course he looked amazing in but that was besides the point. Not like Stiles cared.

“It sounds like you are afraid of that side of yourself.” Stiles ventured out quietly eyeing Derek from the side of his eyes.

Stiles could admit he was curious about it himself. It wasn’t something they talked about with Derek more often than not shutting down at the mere mention of his wolfy side. This of course didn't facilitate the best conversation.

Ever since that night in the woods when Stiles had saved 'Wolfy’, Derek had been supposedly stuck, unable to return to that form. Now Stiles couldn't help but wonder if it was because Derek didn’t want to become the beast he thought he had been even though he often made remarks to the contrary. Even now, Stiles could see Derek missed his fur and the freedom he used to have.

Sometimes he felt like the anchor that weighed the other man down.

Derek narrowed his eyes at that remark as if he was just beginning to face that might be the possibility himself. His hands dropped from his hem and let out an exasperated half sigh, half growl.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel about it. I need to be able to have it back so when the time comes I can-” He cut himself off by closing his mouth suddenly as he looked inward at whatever scenario he wanted to happen took place. His eyes dimly glowed red for a moment before it tapered off, “I just need it back.” He added when he saw Stiles concerned look thrown his way. 

“Then you will get it back, I have faith you big furball even if you don’t. Now faith in myself to pick one of these blasted things, that’s another thing all together.” Stiles sighed in mock defeat earning the hard look to ease from Derek’s face.

Stiles felt a smile flit across his own face as the softer moment between them passed. It was over too soon for Stiles when Derek’s eyes flitted upwards from his own. The man noticeably bristled a moment later when a familiar voice called out.

“Have you considered the bow?” Allison rounded the corner of the caravan decked out in white leather armor and a warm looking cloak that had grey and brown mixed in it. “It really is a versatile weapon when in the right hands.”

Derek faintly growled behind him when she pulled the bow off her back and drew a slender finger down its spine.

Ever since their stay here began, Stiles had noticed that Derek and Allison just did not mix. Though he had put up with her on their last trip to Sonoma, now all bets were off and Derek wasn’t having any of it. Even though Allison was more often than naught away scouting ahead, when they did cross paths it was always the same.

On cue, Derek began to stalk away probably to find another tree to sulk under but not before whispering his own suggestion to Stiles. Stiles felt himself involuntary shiver as the breath hit his neck.

Next thing Stiles knew, he and Allison were alone and Derek was gone. Stiles frowned while he noticed Allison didn't even bat an eyelash at the display.

As always, as Derek distance grew something tugged forlornly inside Stiles but he ignored it. It had to go away eventually, probably some lasting magic from the amount he had infused into Derek to prevent him from dying. That was what it had to be.

Only as soon as Derek was supposedly out of hearing range did Allison resume speaking, “Are you ever going to explain to me and Scott where he came from?”

Stiles dropped his gaze as the question was asked for the millionth time.

“Why do you still even bother to ask when you keep getting the same answer. You know it’s not for me to tell.” Stiles eyes returned to perusing the weaponry avoiding the daggers Allison was shooting him. “If he wanted you to know, he would tell you. Besides, it’s not like I know that much anyhow.”

“Oh please Stiles, I know he’s the Alpha. Scott doesn’t know it yet but he didn’t have the advantage of meeting the wolf before.”

Stiles tried to hide his stiffening as the words rolled off her tongue. He suspected she may know but to have it confirmed made him understand Derek’s avoidance technique. Though she may not truly be a Hunter anymore she still had the instincts and the training of one.

“How long have you known?” No use in denying it at this point. It was bound to come out sooner rather than later.

“I suspected it when the Alpha that was following you around was replaced with Derek. They had the same eyes, not to mention the protectiveness regarding you.” She walked around him looking at the weaponry with him, a hand on her chin as she judged each and everyone of them. “I, like so many others in my former clan, thought he was merely a beast but now, I don’t know what to believe in regards to him. Maybe my Dad kept me more in the dark than I realized.”

Stiles picked up what looked like some sort of bludgeoning weapon as she compared her bow to what Stiles assumed was a short composite bow.

“Now my question is why he seems to have attached himself to you and why you to him. What exactly happened between here and Beacon Hills Stiles?” She put the bow back down and stared at him hard with sharp brown eyes.

How someone like Scott had charmed her, now that was a question Stiles would never know.

“You ask as if I know the answer for both those questions.”

“You don’t?” Allison asked looking surprised.

Now that wasn't something that happened everyday. Stiles couldn't help but relish in that fact for a moment.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. You don’t see me asking what happened between you and Scott between here and Sonoma.”

“You would if you talked to Scott.” Allison brusquely pointed out and not for the first time.

Stiles eyes fell to the ground at that jab. Ever since he and Scott reunited, things have felt off. Their easy friendship from before had warped in such a small amount of time as Stiles struggled with his feelings of blame towards his friend as well as the amount he directed towards himself. His spark surged through the runes on his arms. Pain stabbed at them for a moment at thoughts. He pushed past the feeling as it faded when Allison spoke up.

“He misses you Stiles, you know how he gets.” Allison’s voice implored.

Stiles let the words slide off. He was having a hard enough time as it was keeping his own head above water without worrying about Scott.

The physical wounds had healed with help from Deaton. When Derek had seen and heard the full extent of what had happened, his face and grown dark and he had left the caravan they were in as Deaton inspected Stiles and was gone until night had come. Derek had found him before bed and had wrapped him in a hug that felt like it fully encapsulated him. Stiles didn’t even had time to react before he was gone again.

The next day neither of them had mentioned it.

“I know he does, just give me time Allison. This isn’t something that can be forced.”

Allison nodded conceding the point for another time when she asked, “So, what one are you leaning towards?”

Stiles eyes lit on the suggestion Derek had left with him before he had left and his hands picked it up to look it over. It was a shorter sword than the long sword he had considered. The hilt had designs of some sort of canine etched into the leather that Stiles so far hadn’t had the chance of identifying. Derek probably saw it and suggested it as a joke but Stiles hand felt like it fit perfectly in the hilt.

He did a couple of practice swings and tried a few of the forms his Dad had tried to teach him as a kid before the spark had made itself known. It parted the air languidly as he went through the half remembered steps. He stopped it in midair and sheathed it in a fluid motion that felt oddly right.

“Not bad wolf boy. I’ve never been one for blades but that one looks right on you.” Allison pointed out offering a hand. He put the scabbard in her hand as she looked over etchings, “A fox does seem to suit you.” She handed it back with a wink as Stiles finally saw what Allison said was the fox. “Doesn't mean though you shouldn't try a ranged weapon eventually though.” She finished with a wink.

“I like it, maybe this can work.” Stiles was already thinking of the magic he could infuse into the sheathe, maybe etch some runes into it like the blankets that Deaton had strewn about. The right kind of thinking and magic could do wonders.

“We never had anybody with magic allowed in the Hunters. Never really thought as to why until now.” Allison wondered out loud as she watched Stiles with the weapon.

“Probably the reason they barely tolerate us.” Stiles added before he bit his tongue.

Allison frowned, “I never was a part of a hunt for someone they called a witch but it wasn’t something unheard of. Not that there was many but from what I heard they were mostly ones that became mentally unstable or their towns called us...” She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Stiles didn’t voice that they were probably saying the same thing about him right now. Watch out for the devil boy that stormed our homebase and unleashed his hellbeast upon us. Serve him no mercy as he wouldn’t extend the same courtesy towards you. 

“I'll go let Deaton know. Thanks Allison for your help.” Stiles attempted to put a charming front up, “And I don't just mean with this. We made a good team back at Sonoma.”

That earned him a smile. For someone who didn't seem to make that expression often, she did a good job at it.

“We did, didn't we but don't let Scott know that.” Stiles watched as she pulled a small band out of her pocket and with practiced ease whipped her hair up. “Alright Stiles, I have to go out for a bit but don't think you are weaseling out of this conversation.”

Without waiting for him to reply she was off, hiking her bow up as she went. Probably off to scout.

Stiles watched her go before letting his eyes drift back down to the sword.

“A fox huh? Derek's going to get a kick out of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was far softer than any dirt Stiles had slept on this past month and yet, sleep seemed to elude him despite how much he tried. The part of the caravan he found himself sleeping in that night was too quiet to the point of being claustrophobic. The fact that he had apparently been segregated from the main populace wasn’t surprising but it didn’t blunt the sting.

Who would want to sleep with a witch nearby anyways.

Guess his Dad shielded him more than he had ever knew. Nope, not thinking about that. His Dad was safe, he had to focus on that. Deaton wasn't lying but if Stiles thought about it too long he knew something would snap and if he wanted to keep moving, that couldn’t happen.

Stiles shoved his palms into his eyes so hard he saw flashing lights as he gritted his teeth together in an effort to stave off the intrusive thoughts. .

After his conversation with Allison and his foray into weapon-hood, the day hadn't ended well. All the townspeople he saw avoided him like the plague, not that he could blame them. Deaton's friends on the other hand seemed almost too friendly with their smiles that didn’t quite reach their eyes. With them he had done the avoiding.

While this had been going on ever since he and Derek had arrived, he had hoped somewhat that it would stop bothering him. Guess he didn’t have as great as self esteem as he thought.

Derek had ended up being a ghost the rest of the day despite Stiles efforts to track him down later on. While he knew logically it was most likely the man had been assigned more training, he somehow felt abandoned. Gosh, he was turning into a pansy. It wasn't like Derek was deliberately trying to shirk him.   
Even so it made the day that much worse leading up to what was turning out to be just a grand ole night.

As Stiles lay there staring at the wooden ceiling, he cast an arm up and glanced at his tattooed arms. He traced a finger across the delicate markings feeling the power course underneath them. Even now, something deep inside them ached. Not exactly a pain but more like an impending throb. It was a hard feeling to describe and it was getting worse.

Stiles had begun to notice it a couple days ago and it was only during these quiet moments that he could feel it. He hadn’t mentioned it to Deaton yet but he wouldn’t put it past the older man to already know. It could just be an aftershock from healing Derek. Nothing to worry about, right?

Damn, couldn't even convince himself. Now that was sad.

A small knock stopped Stiles train of thought causing him to try and repress the flinch that went through his body.Again with the not being prepared. This was getting way too old.

Stiles swung his legs over the bed and crept towards the door not fully knowing what the best course of action was. He could always pretend he wasn't here. For all he knew it was Scott and right now he just couldn't, not now.

Before he could decide, the person at the door made the decision for him.

“Stiles open up.” Derek voice snapped Stiles back to reality and relief flooded in.

Stiles wrenched the door open and pulled Derek by his jacket into the small room. Derek to his credit didn't resist and allowed Stiles to drag him in. Once he was released, he went to stand against the wall as Stiles shut the door and turned to him.

“Nice to finally see you. Hope you had a better day than me because mine has royally sucked.” Stiles rambled off as he went to sit back on the bed feeling fatigue finally settle in the first time that night.

When Derek didn't respond right away, Stiles looked up to see him staring at the ground with his arms crossed. The expression was one that Stiles could only interpret as deep thought. Stiles frowned as the silence descended once again over the small room.

“What, did you just come here to sulk?” Stiles asked feeling annoyance start to brew.

“No.” Derek stated still not meeting Stiles eyes.

Stiles frown deepened as the ache in his arms briefly flared up causing his annoyance to go up with it.

“Don't do this Derek. It's been a long day and I'm still trying to figure out what to do about this whole situation we have going on here.” Stiles dropped his gaze to the wooden planks that lined the ground. 

“Sorry.”

Stiles let out a dry laugh. He snapped his eyes back up to finally see Derek looking at him. At least he had that going for him now. He felt some of the frustration melt away and started to feel like an ass with how he was acting.

“Guess I should stop bitching. Not like anyone tried to kill me and between you and me that should always make for a good day.” Stiles relented.

That got a small smile out of Derek. The softening of his face for even that moment made Stiles heart do a flip but he chalked that up to relief. Best bud relief, yeah. God he was going to be in trouble with that sooner or later but denial was a powerful thing.

“That does make for a good day.” Derek agreed before the smile left his face and a look of thought took over once again.

“Any thoughts on our situation?” Stiles found himself asking.

“Some, what about you?”

“I can’t help but think we are putting a giant target on all these peoples backs.” Stiles explained as he thought of the Hunters who had to be tracking them even now.

No one, after making that big of declaration in Beacon Hills, would simply be okay with them living their lives as they were. Especially not a woman like Kate Argent. They would be out for blood and Stiles couldn’t live with himself if more people were hurt in the crossfire.

“I haven't seen any sign of them and I’ve been looking. If they are tracking us then they are doing a much better job than I have ever seen them do.” Derek answered sounding sceptical.

“Maybe they are just that good.”

“I doubt it. While I don’t remember everything, I know how they hunt, and how they operate. What ever Deaton and his acquaintances are doing it's working. At the moment we seem to be hidden even moving in such a big group like we are.” Derek paused and then admitted, “Even I can’t get my head around it.”

“Deaton told me that but I honestly didn't know what to think.” Stiles shook his head, “You think being trained by this guy my entire life would make me know him. Seems like more of a stranger than anything right now.” Stiles petered out as his words hit home.

“I knew of people like him, or at least my family did.” Derek admitted holding his chin for a moment, “Druids I think. People of the earth or at least that’s what I was told.”

“Druids?” Stiles said aloud feeling the word in his mouth. “You mean those guys that never involve themselves in anything and yet they are now?” Stiles felt like flopping down on the bed but instead forced himself to keep upright. “Geesh,we are really over our heads. At least Deaton seems like he's on his side for now but truthfully,with what’s happened, I can’t say that a hundred percent anymore.”

“He’s telling the truth with what he’s said so far, haven't felt him lie yet at least.” Derek pointed out.

“Yet being the key word.” Stiles ran hand down his face, “Do you ever just feel like a pawn?” Stiles questioned suddenly feeling frustration mount once more, “First the Darach, then the crazy lady in Dunsmuir and now this. Can I just have my own damn agency for once?”

He pounded a fist into the bed but the impact didn’t give him the release he needed.

“Wait, what happened in Dunmer?” Stiles heard Derek ask sounding momentarily confused.

And it was at that moment that Stiles realized that he had never told Derek what exactly had happened that day where he, yet again, almost was killed. Stiles still could feel the heat from the fire as the lady who called herself Jennifer had attempted to strangle him. That wasn't something he would like to revisit even in his head.

Stiles could feel Derek's stare become more direct the longer he didn't respond.

“Stiles?” This time his name was spoken softer with an imploring tone.

“It's not that big of deal. Just some crazy lady tried make me help her. Nothing Allison and I couldn't handle.” Stiles tried to play it off as he backpedaled verbally. 

Stiles continued to stare at the ground knowing he wouldn't be able to lie convincingly enough if he kept eye contact with Derek.

Hands grasped Stiles shoulders the next moment, wrenching his gaze back up to hazel eyes a few inches from his own.

Stiles felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sudden closeness between them. He wanted to drop his gaze but he couldn't even seem to move as Derek looked at him with something unfathomable in his eyes. The spell broke a moment later when Derek's fingers ghosted over the scar on Stiles forehead.

“I-its okay. I'm still here aren't I?” Stiles stuttered out trying to become a person again.

“Yeah...” Derek tapered off not sounding convinced. He drew back a moment later and Stiles couldn't figure out if he was relieved or disappointed.

To Stiles surprise, Derek dropped down next to him on the bed with only a few inches between them. In an attempt to break the tension that had to seemed to form, Stiles tried to change the subject to a brighter one, or at least one brighter than Deaths wish to meet him.

“Allison's going to attempt to train me tomorrow.”

“I thought Deaton was training you.” Derek said with a tone Stiles couldn't quite put his finger on.

“He's not much with a weapon and to be honest, besides all of Deaton’s buddies, I don't think anyone else wants anything to do with me.” Stiles shrugged, “Besides, she's not all that bad. Helped us after all.”

Derek's response was silence.

“Is it because she’s a Hunter because I don't really think she is one anymore.” Stiles asked before his courage left him. 

Stiles watched as Derek bristled at the question and momentarily hated himself for asking.

“She's an Argent Stiles.” Each word was dripping with an undercurrent of anger.

“That doesn't mean she’s like Kate-” Stiles stopped himself not wanting to say her name any further after he could practically hear Derek's muscles tense. “She helped us. She could have hurt us anytime but she didn't and now she still is helping us. You don't have to like her but at least understand that.”

Derek huffed out a breath of air as slowly his fingers released their grip from the bed.

“I did pick out a weapon today.” Stiles ventured out after a moment peering at Derek.

Derek glanced at him, “Which one?”

A cheeky smile crossed Stiles face before he reached awkwardly across Derek's body to grab the sword propped against the wall. “This is what apparently spoke to me.”

Stiles handed the sheathed sword to Derek and like a giddy child on Christmas as he waited for his reaction. The depressing mood had lifted a bit, leaving the atmosphere a bit lighter as Derek's hands roamed over the weapon as he turned it over to see the etching. There was that soft smile again.

“Seems like it fits you. Though to be fair I thought that was a wolf when I first saw it.” Derek admitted handing it back to Stiles.

“Foxes are pretty cool to.” Stiles tossed back grinning feeling happier. “Who knows if I'll be any good at it anyways. Will have to mess around with it tomorrow to see if I have a chance and knowing Allison, there will be a bow to practice with as well.”

“You'll do fine. Bet you have a knack for it knowing you.” Derek grumbled, “Even if it is with her.”

Stiles felt his smile grow brighter at the compliment.

“Awe shucks, you are going to make me blush.” Stiles shoved at Derek playfully trying to dampen the butterflies in his gut, “What about you? Deaton have anything crazy planned for you tomorrow?”

Derek let out a whisper of a growl, “Me and Scott are going to train together tomorrow. Deaton's been pushing it and apparently tomorrows the day.”

Stiles did his best to hide his surprise but it did make sense, “You both are werewolves, not much of a stretch he'd want you two to work together.”

“He wants us to form a pack, I can just feel it with how he talks to us.” Derek grumbled out looking like a kicked dog.

“Hey, I know I'm mad at him but you can't do much better than Scott. He may be a prick sometimes but he's my prick.” Stiles said pushing his own feelings aside to do his best to comfort Derek.

“It’s not something you can force and I don't like that it feels like that.” Derek shuffled his shoulders around as he talked as if trying to rid himself of the said feeling.

“Then don't force it. Just be loosey goosey. The worst that can happen is you two end up being friends.” Stiles sighed, “I need to talk to him myself.”

Stiles could feel Derek's gaze and his silent encouragement to keep talking.

“It's just, Scott has never lied to me. Even when he got bit and had his issues he told me right away and for him to lie about my Dad.” Stiles ignored his voice momentarily cracking and kept going. “It just hit me harder than I thought. He did what he thought was right I know but after everything I did for him to do that just-” 

“It's okay to be mad.”

“I know but it doesn't make it any easier when he's looking at me like a kicked puppy.” Stiles wiped a hand down his face before gripping his arm to try and loosen the muscles that had suddenly clenched up. “I'll try in a couple of days to talk to him but he better not be a jerk about it.”

“From the way you describe him I can't see him being one.” Derek pointed out.

Stiles laughed at that, “That's true.” Stiles stopped short and looked at Derek again, “Do you ever miss it? Just roaming the woods without all these human problems to deal with?”

Derek didn't answer right away but Stiles, for once, waited.

“I would be lying if I said no but that doesn't mean I wouldn't miss this.” Derek said glancing at Stiles at the end.

Stiles was at a loss for words and you know what, he was okay with that. Without saying anything, Stiles reached a hand out and briefly squeezed one of Derek's hands that were in his lap. Derek gripped him back for the second of contact before Stiles hands retreated not watching to overstay his welcome.

They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Derek slowly stood up. Stiles watched him walk back to the door feeling reluctant to let the man leave and have the lonely feeling return. He wouldn't be that selfish though.   
Couldn't be.

Derek looked at him one last time before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

Stiles sat there listening for the footsteps crunching in the hard snow but heard only the wind. Letting a pent up sigh loose, he fell over onto the warm imprint Derek had left behind before the sweet embrace of sleep pulled him in.

Tomorrow was always another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp there it is.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you never have used one of these before because you are doing just fabulously.” Allison drawled out looking mildly bored.

“Sarcasm really doesn't suit you lady.” Stiles groaned before throwing the practice sword up to block a deceptively fast sword swing coming his way.

Stiles pushed back against the onslaught causing Allison to dance away once more. She moved gracefully still without a sign of fatigue that marked the second hour of practice. Stiles on the other hand was not so lucky.

While it was turning out to be a frigid day, Stiles lacked his cloak due to the sweat that had rapidly accumulated from the exercise. His breath formed in the air in tiny clouds as he rapidly drew in oxygen. A picture of a sword master he was not.

The two of them were in the outskirts of the massive caravan which was currently parked in the middle of the forest somewhere. Snow was still on the ground making slipping a real danger. 

“Remember the forms I taught you. Switch through them when needed to keep yourself balanced like so.” Allison instructed for the fourteenth time that day.

She demonstrated the form effortlessly holding the wooden sword as if it was a feather in her hand. Stiles moved to the same position ignoring his groaning muscles. Without warning, Allison darted forward once more, swinging her sword towards his midsection.

Wood on wood clashed out as Stiles narrowly blocked what would have been a new bruise. The urge to use his spark was almost unbearable but he held it in check. Instead he focused on blocking yet another swing towards his legs as he backpedaled further.

“You do remember I'm new at this right!?” Stiles practically cried out dodging to the side as Allison attempted to kick him.

“Your enemies won't care how good you are so why should I?” Was her only retort before resuming her brutal onslaught.

Stiles recovered with a mid-step and swung his sword forward but met only air as Allison neatly stepped around it to smack him in the shoulder, hard. Stiles hit the ground with the snow not doing a thing to lessen the impact. There he lay for a moment contemplating why he had even gotten up this morning. 

He drove his face into the snow willing himself to disappear.

“If this isn't a pathetic sight than I don't know what is.” While her voice was muffled, it didn't lessen the snark.

He pulled his head free to see her standing over him with the swords wooden point near his throat, “Do you remember the part here when you were training as a kid I was playing with wooden blocks with Scott?”

Allison rolled her eyes but did pull the sword back to let it rest it on her shoulder.

“Take five minutes to collect yourself and go over the forms in your head. I'm going to get a drink of water.” Allison ordered before walking off shaking her head.

Stiles glared at her back half thinking of throwing his discarded wooden sword at her but knowing her she would just back flip over it and order him to do fifty push ups. Instead he opted for falling backwards back into the snow to catch his breath which seemed to have escaped him about an hour ago. He stared up at the clear blue sky and wondered if he waited long enough if gravity would lessen its hold on him.

Stiles laid there before a familiar voice rang out not to fars away. He jerked his head to the side towards it curiosity building to see if it was him. Not too far away he discovered Deaton, Derek and Scott all standing together near the thickened forest.

Deaton's back was to him and was facing Derek and Scott. Derek looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there while Scott had wide eyes and was shifting from foot to foot. From what Derek had let on from last night it was probably something werewolf related. 

Stiles watched the trio with vague interest as he waited for Allison's inevitable return. It was only when he saw Scott's hair grow thicker and eyes flash amber did he realize Deaton was encouraging them to shift. While Scott seemed to be transitioning easily, if not that gracefully, Derek stood stock still. 

Stiles watched Deaton point a finger at Derek but Derek just turned his head and looked annoyed. 

Stiles sat up from his position on the ground and and reached into his runes to hear better. It couldn't hurt to know what was going on. Besides, he was bored and curious. Two things that always worked well together. 

"You need to take this seriously Derek. Do you want Stiles to die because you wouldn't focus?" Deaton said this so calmly Stiles didn't notice his name until a few seconds later. 

Derek just glared at Deaton in response and frowned further. It wasn't a face that Stiles had ever seen directed at him and for that, he was thankful. Deaton meanwhile didn't seem fazed in the least judging by his next response.

"You can't use anger to fuel the change anymore, you should know that by now." Deaton droned out using the teacher voice he had so often used on Stiles. "Now that you have an anchor you need to use it."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that. Was an anchor something every werewolf had or was it something special the Alpha had to have. Did Scott have an anchor? This whole thing was leading to more questions than answers. Maybe he could ask Derek but judging by that face it wasn’t something Derek was too happy about and it wasn’t like he and Scott were on speaking terms.

Just when Stiles was about to hear Derek's response a boot rammed right into his hip. He rolled to the side with impact dulling the rest of the blow as he came up, to his surprise, in a defensive position Allison had taught him earlier. Instead of the enemy he was expecting, it was Allison herself who was smirking down at him.

"At least I was able to teach you something." The voice hurt his ears before he was able disconnect his spark. "Though it looks like no practicing was done if the snow imprint of yours is any indication."

"I was just meditating, absorbing the sun and reinvigorating myself." Stiles made up on the spot. He stood up and brushed the snow that had gathered on his clothes. "Just magic stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Stiles could practically feel Allison rolling her eyes as he glanced back towards Derek and friends only to find them gone. He couldn't help but let his shoulders droop as the opportunity to learn more escaped him. He could only hope that they came back later but who knows with Deaton. For all he knew Deaton would take them on some kind of anchor journey to teach them the meaning of life or some crap. 

"Stiles!" Allison snapped out.

Stiles whipped his head back, "What?" 

"Focus, get your head out of the clouds." She punctuated the last word by tossing him his wooden sword. He was really starting to hate this thing. "Glaring at it won't make it go away. Only getting better will earn you the real thing."

"Maybe I'm just not one for weapons." Stiles shot back.

"Have that attitude and you won't."

Stiles had to fight back the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Reluctantly he fell into one of the attack poses and raised his guards once more. The following hours resulted him in only falling down five more times and a couple more bruises that would be with him for a while. He couldn’t help but feel like she was taking some kind of frustration out on him. 

Probably was best not to ask.

The only consolation was Stiles was pretty sure he got a few good whacks in leaving him not the only one with bruises. To his surprise at the end he felt like perhaps he did have a handle on it. Not the best but not as bad as he was afraid he would be. 

"Okay, that's enough with the sword." Allison said as she rested the sword, once again, against her shoulder as she leaned back on her heels.

"Whoo hoo!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his sword to the ground.

"And now it’s time for the bow!" Real excitement peppered Allison's words as a grin spread across her face.

"Oh god no." Stiles groaned out disregarding the happiness Allison was emanating. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"One, because the bow is the best weapon out there and two because if I'm not the one keeping Scott from dying it's going to be you so I need you trained up." She ended the sentence by shoving a bow and a quiver into his arms seemingly from thin air.

"Wait, where did this come?" Stiles asked as Allison steered him towards a tree with a makeshift target painted on it. 

"A Hunter never reveals her secrets now stop dawdling." Allison said before moving his arms and the weapon until Stiles found himself pointing an arrow at the tree.

It felt...awkward. The string was cutting into his hand and it wouldn't stop shaking from the amount of strength he was having to use to keep the drawstring pulled back. It didn't help that he was already tired from the sword practice, now she expected him to do this? 

"Now just breathe, let your arm steady along with your breathing and then..." She released her hands from his shoulder and backed away, "Release."

Stiles tried to imitate what she instructed but his heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing kept coming in spurts as his arm cried out to make it stop. His fingers slipped and the arrow was launched promptly into the ground.

"Look at that, I'm just a natural." Stiles drawled out let his arms drop to his side feeling like dead weights. 

"You are fine, everyone needs to start somewhere." Allison responded going to collect the arrow. 

Stiles vaguely noted she seemed almost kinder while teaching him now versus how she was teaching him earlier with sword but he wasn't one to complain. 

"Now, again."

Another couple of hours were spent this way with Stiles hitting the target only once. It was only because he sneezed before aiming and accidentally released his fingers. Allison had decried it a success anyway. 

"Not bad wolf boy for a first day's work but you have a long way to go before you have a chance against a Hunter." Allison told him crossing her arms becoming more serious now that bow time was over.

"You don't say? I like to think I wouldn't be horrible considering that I have run into what, like a hundred of them and I'm still not dead." He let his own bow fall from his hand to the snow not sad to see it go. 

"Luck can only carry you so far." Allison pointed out before pausing briefly, "Besides, next time it might not be you but Scott or even Derek who gets killed."

Stiles stilled at those words. Unwillingly memories started to hit him of that night in the woods. The smell of iron filled his nose at the same time the sound of rain rammed into his head. The sight of the large wolf bleeding out in front of him filled his him. 

Pain jolted up and down his arms and any air he had felt like it was pushed out of his lungs. 

Stiles vaguely felt Allison's hands land on his shoulders but he wrenched away feeling the pain momentarily flare up from the contact. The memories swam in his head as he bent over with his hands on his knees to steady himself. As if off in a distance he heard Allison ask what was wrong but he had no air to respond..

He slammed his eyes shut to try and gain control over his own body to squeeze some words out. The spark inside him felt like it was twisting and threatening to tear him apart.

“I-I feel like I’m going to th-th-throw up.” Stiles stuttered out trying to regain control of his spark and put it back into place.

While she may have wanted to respond, Stiles didn’t give her the chance. He took off running as best he could towards the woods as the threat of actually puking became more and more of a possibility. It wasn’t long before he was bending over by a tree with one hand supporting himself, did he release his stomach contents out onto the ground.

Stiles found himself heaving until there was nothing else coming out as his spark began to finally settle down. As he stayed bent over panting, he couldn’t figure out if what had just happened was a panic attack or something else. Luckily, whatever it was, seemed to be almost over.

“You’re okay,you’re okay...you are fine dammit.” Stiles whispered to himself before spitting out onto the ground trying to rid himself the taste.

Pain lancing up and down his arms like lightning as the magic threatened to overflow them. His spark was twisting inside him like some wild animal. He continued to breathe in tiny spurts as he tried to wrestle it back down.

Crunching snow was heard and before Stiles could even think about reacting, a voice yelled out.

“Stiles!” 

Stiles hung his head further down to look behind himself to see an upside down Derek staring at him. Being upside down like he was, Stiles couldn't even begin to try and interpret whatever expression he held. 

“Oh god, don’t look at me. I’m gross.” Stiles objected as he spit again and tried to wave his other hand to drive Derek away. “I have morning sickness is all.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure what he was going to have to do to get himself under control but like hell did he want Derek around to see it.

A hand fell on his shoulder a moment later and then, everything stilled.

Stiles let out the breath he realized he had been holding as his eyes went wide. His arms had stopped their incessant aching and his spark went quiet allowing coherent thought to once again come through. He slowly turned his head to the side to see it was Derek staring down at him

For a second his eyes met glowing red ones before a familiar hazel met his own. Something about Derek’s current expression told Stiles that he somehow had felt the shift as well. 

“What the f-” Stiles stopped short as more footsteps barged into the fray. 

“Stiles are you alright!?” That was Scott’s voice.

Stiles straightened his back from the hunched over position to see Scott standing naught a few feet away with some of his features currently wolfed out. His eyes glowed a steady amber as his feet shifted underneath him while he waited for Stiles to respond unsure if he was welcome forward. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My lunch apparently didn’t agree with me, that’s all.” Stiles ad-libbed though it wasn’t far from the truth.

Scott frowned at Stiles response and looked like he was about to ask more with the way he began to step forward but stopped short when Derek spoke.

“He’s fine.” Derek stated with authority directed towards Scott who froze in place from the tone.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the relationship that had already formed between the two werewolves. He glanced at Derek, who he realized still hand his hand on his shoulder, to try and analyze his expression. It wasn’t long before Derek’s eyes darted back to his and that’s when he saw his own uncertainty mirrored back at him. Derek didn’t have any clue just like him.

“There you are!” This time it was Allison calling out.

“Allison, looks like we almost have enough people for a party. Don’t worry I’ve already thrown up enough to make it one so at least there’s that.” Stiles joked trying to defuse the escalating situation as he watched her come to a stop opposite of where Scott was. 

Allison’s eyes snapped to Derek as Stiles talked with an accusing look taking over her features. Scott didn’t look much better, looking more distressed than before.

“What? A guy can’t puke. I’m fine guys really. I blame the fish from this morning, can we all just blame the fish.” Stiles practically pleading needing this weird standoff to end.

“How hard did you train him Allison?” Scott asked looking to Allison who looked offended.

“I didn’t do this. He was fine one second and then the next was running away.” Allison said defending herself.

“Please people. It was the fish.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured, “Stop talking.” 

Stiles shut his mouth but shot Derek an affronted look. A second later was when he heard slow steps come towards them. Walking towards them was an unhappy looking Deaton. To see someone who is usually so calm and collected with that look on their face made Stiles own expression drop. 

“Stiles, come with me. Derek and Scott continue with what you were doing and don’t see me until you are done. Allison, you know where you are needed.” 

Allison shot Scott a look before turning on her heels and leaving the foray. Whatever Deaton had done to secure her loyalty was working. Scott started forward as if to follow her but stepped back when Deaton looked at him. 

“Derek, I need to talk to Stiles. Alone.” Deaton stated again narrowing his eyes at said subject.

Stiles felt Derek tighten his grip on his shoulder and a glance up met him with Derek baring his teeth just slightly, only the barest of white showed between his lips.

“Hey, it’s all good. You know how it goes, throw up and you got to get lectured. Happens all the time.” Stiles blabbered out. 

He felt just as contested as he was sure Derek was feeling. Something had clicked just then and Stiles gut was telling him to explore it and figure it out. It was like a splinter stuck under his skin that he needed to pick at. 

Slowly, Derek released his shoulder and stepped back. He looked as he wanted to say something but with Scott and Deaton nothing was going to come out. Stiles could only hope they could meet up sometime later today.

“Now Stiles.” Deaton commanded this time.

Stiles fought to roll his eyes as he walked forward to his mentor who started to lead the way. Stiles glanced back to see Derek watching him, not moving from his spot. Stiles raised a hand in a short wave feeling a weird sense of deja vu at the scene. 

Stiles glanced back until both Derek and Scott were obscured by trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to keep me in the dark like you have since the day you met me?” Stiles grumbled sarcastically feeling fatigue start to set in.

Thrums of pain ran through his arms every once in awhile causing his mood to slide further downhill. He rubbed his arms absentmindedly trying to ward off the ache which at this point, felt inevitable. He just hoped it stayed at this level for a while.

Both Stiles and Deaton had been walking in the woods for the past half in hour now and Stiles was getting sick of it. Sick of being in the dark, the pain and the fact here he was again in the middle of something he couldn’t wrap his head around. He wanted to go talk to Derek, to figure it all out but instead here he was with someone who so far, danced around everything he asked.

“I've never kept you in the dark Stiles.” Deaton replied being spot on the mysterious asshole he seemed to be playing at the moment. “You simply lack the torch to light the way.”

“I'm getting real sick of all the bullshit you keep wanting to feed me Deaton.” Stiles snapped out glaring at Deaton's back. “You want me to trust you? Then give me a reason to because so far this magical journey you want to lead me on has led me nowhere.”

“You have led yourself to where you are now Stiles. I've been merely trying to guide you in making the right decisions.” Deaton droned sounding exasperated.

“Guide me?” Stiles blurted out. “Like you are now? Guess what Deaton, we are still in the woods last thing I knew so I wouldn’t talk up your guiding game here that much.” Stiles retorted crossing his arms as the cold began to set in as his anger started to fade. He looked at the snow swearing they were going in circles.

“Look up.” Deaton demanded not a moment later.

Stiles complied expecting more trees but was greeted with the host of caravans sprawled in front of him not thirty feet away, appearing as if from nowhere. Stiles looked at Deaton and thought the man had to be kidding him. Did they really literally walk around in a circle around this place?

God, he must be more out of it then he thought for not noticing.

“I wanted to make sure you had your spark under control before leading you back here. Wasn’t sure how long it would be after that little display back there.” Deaton lectured with his voice tense. “Now, let's go to my wagon, we have a lot to discuss.” Deaton walked forward not waiting for Stiles to respond.

Stiles huffed feeling blindsided but followed dutifully behind without a word. If there was a possibility he was going to get some answers he could be a good boy. As long as he could get this freaking torch he was apparently lacking.

What kind of metaphor was that anyway?!

The stares the two of them earned were not unwarranted this time. Stiles knew he had to make quite the sight with no cloak in such cold weather with his tattoos present for all to see. That didn’t mean the whispers that followed didn’t sting slightly. Again, he knew he couldn’t blame them. 

Blaming himself didn’t feel that great either though.

The warmth of the carriage was welcome as Stiles piled into Deacon’s ‘house’ after the man. There was the desk that had greeted him upon his first arrival to the caravan but it was no longer broken. Deaton sat down behind it and stared at him until Stiles did the same in the chair opposite.

Stiles waited for Deaton to start his unavoidable lecture but so far his teacher wasn’t budging an inch. That was fine, Stiles could wait. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair perfectly fine with the stare off. 

Deaton narrowed his eyes as if trying to analyze him before letting loose a sigh as if all the world's troubles were on his shoulders. Maybe they were. Honestly Stiles had no clue what kind of plan this man had in his head. 

“Do you know what’s happening Stiles?” Deaton finally inquired continuing to stare at him with dark eyes. He spoke as if speaking to a child. Simple and to the point.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that I just threw up a lot if that’s what you’re asking.” Stiles tossed back, “Was real fun, ten out of ten, would do it again.” 

“Take this seriously Stiles. You are at the precipice of something that you can’t even understand yet.” Deaton explained becoming more vague by the second.

“The precipice of what exactly?” Stiles asked leaning forward now raising an eyebrow. “You talk real big but you haven’t really given me any kind of rope to hang onto here.”

“The precipice of change Stiles and if that is going to happen you need to think clearer.” Deaton looked to be one minute to banging his head into the table, “You need to harness your gift because from what I just saw back there, it looks to be wanting to swallow you whole.”

Stiles was taken aback. How did even Deaton notice that but before he could ask, Deaton was talking again.

“You are letting it control you like a horse with no reins. Do you not remember what I told you about people that let that happen?” Deaton stared him down as the question was thrown Stiles way.

Stiles remembered all too well. Ironically they had been some of their favorite stories Deaton had told him. They were scary sure but what teenage didn’t like that kind of edge to a lesson. The idea that he could possibly cause a natural disaster or kill all the crops in a ten mile radius had seemed absurd back then.

Or, at least, it had been.

“You are on a path now Stiles. I’ve always known it was a possibility that you might go down this road but I haven’t been fast enough.” Deaton frowned as if cursing himself. 

“What kind of path or road are you talking about because right now, my only goal is to keep the people I care about safe. Like where is my Dad Deaton?” Stiles asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. “You said he was safe but where is he exactly, with more of your friends?”

“He’s safer than you are now. Remember, they are after you and Derek and most likely Allison and Scott as well.” Deaton let loose a long breath before running a hand over his face.

For the first time in a while, Stiles felt mildly guilty. 

“I thought to keep you all separated from one another but I knew I had to prepare you all.”

“Prepare us for what exactly?” Stiles asked trying to get to the root of all this. 

Deaton merely shook his head. “It’s not for me to say. I only know that something is about to happen and you and the others need to be ready.” Now Deaton himself looked resigned.

Stiles opened his mouth but then shut it as he caught himself about to ask about Derek. He wasn’t completely sure what stopped him from mentioning the supposed connection between he and Derek but he hesitated all the same. Luckily it seemed Deaton was focusing on his own thoughts for the moment and didn’t notice.

“I’ve waited to long to teach you more than the fundamentals and I will take responsibility for that. What we need to do now is to take what I’ve taught you and go to the next level.” Deaton met Stiles eyes, “Are you willing to commit to that on top of your training with Allison.”

Stiles was taken aback by the sudden choice instead of demand. “Yes?” Was all he could stutter out.

“Excellent, we will start tomorrow. After your little stunt today I suppose you will need to recover. Have the rest of the day to do what you want but keep it under control. Don’t mess with your magic today.” Deaton nodded for Stiles to go still looking deep in thought.

Stiles hesitated for one more moment debating confiding in his lifelong teacher but the next second he was standing and leaving the caravan. He would talk about it with Derek. It felt too personal to involve someone else at the moment in time.

First things first though. He had to find Derek and try and figure all this out before his head exploded. Luckily that didn’t take long.

Stiles practically walked a couple moments later after he left Deaton's carriage. He stopped himself in time and shook himself from the thoughts that had been plaguing him to focus on Derek who had a pinched look on his face. 

“Well hello there. Just the man I wanted to see.” Stiles exclaimed feeling lucky for the first time that day.

Derek didn’t respond, instead he grabbed Stiles hand and without a word, started to pull him forward through host of carts, people, and scattered fires.

“Hello to you to Stiles, it’s so nice to see you as well.” Stiles commented to himself as he allowed himself to be led along

Derek merely shook his head at Stiles rather one sided conversation.

“Yep, good talk, good talk.” Stiles trailed off feeling put out.

They came to a stop just on the outskirts of the moving town. Derek dropped Stiles hand and finally turned towards him. Stiles noticed Derek's expression appeared lost as his hands twitched for just a second as if he wanted to reach out again but held himself back. Stiles tried not to read too much into it but part of him felt the same urge.

“Didn't want to talk back there?” Stiles asked, always going for the hard questions.

“Too many ears around.” Derek explained tipping a head back towards the town.

“Okay, I can get that.” Stiles conceded understanding Derek's distrust. “Hey, what happened to Scott. Last I knew you two were supposed to be training together?” Stiles asked knowing the last time he saw Derek he was with him.

“I told him to go after Allison. Wanted to see you but I figured...” Derek trailed off shrugging his shoulders looking uncomfortable.

“That's fine. I wanted to talk to you alone anyway.” Stiles quickly assured smiling lightly at Derek who happened to look adorable with that expression but Stiles had to focus.

There were other things that needed to be discussed. Besides, Stiles needed to stop thinking like that anyway. Was only going to hurt himself in the end anyways.

Luckily, it was Derek who got them both back on track.

“What happened back there?” Derek asked suddenly, “Your heart was going crazy and then I found you-.” He paused, “Did Allison do something to you?” Derek drilled sounding concerned and looking like he wanted to pat Stiles down to check for any injuries he couldn’t see. 

“No, well, yeah but no. Wait you heard by heartbeat, you can do that?!” Stiles interrupted practically aghast at this new information thrown at him. “You gotta be kidding me!”

“You would focus on that.” Derek sighed, “Yes, all werewolves can but what did Allison do? Are you okay now?” Derek waved a hand in Stiles face as Stiles threatened to be lost in thought.

“Oh, sorry. Man, Scott, how did you not know that. He better not had kept that from me.” Stiles muttered knowing there was like three times off the top of his head where that could have come in handy. 

“Stiles...” Derek was the embodiment of a frowny face.

Stiles smacked himself in the head coming back to the present, “Crap sorry, I will be asking you about that later though, you better believe it.”

“Fair enough.” Derek relented.

“Okay, so, this is what happened. Here I was, just practicing my archery skills with Allison.” Stiles started trying to get to the point.

Derek rolled his eyes at the mention of archery or Allison, Stiles wasn't sure which but in the end he ignored it and continued.

“All of a sudden my spark just went absolutely mad and one thing led to another and there I was throwing up in the forest like it was the night after Oktoberfest and well, you know the rest.” Stiles finished lamely knowing his summary wasn’t the best.

Stiles took care not to mention the memories that had seemed to trigger the event. Didn't seem needed at the time. Almost felt too personal to tell even Derek.

“Has this happened before?” Derek sounded confused.

“Sort of.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck , “I don't know. My tattoos have been irritating me every once in awhile but never something like this.” Stiles tried his best to explain, “Would say it was just something that backfired after I tried something new with my spark but I was just standing there.”

Self consciously, Stiles rubbed his arms feeling more exposed. Even now a lingering ache was settling in his bones. He looked up to see Derek looking at them with confusion still settled on his brow.

A large hand ventured out and grabbed Stiles arm pulling it forward so his arm was extended out in full view. Derek turned it over so Stiles tattoos were up in display. Derek grazed a thumb down the marks as if the mere touch would ease the ache and solve the mystery.

Despite his best efforts, Stiles felt his face flush from the intimacy of the gesture. And now armed with the chilling knowledge that werewolves could hear heartbeats, he knew Derek could tell his was beginning to beat faster. In fact, he was so focused on the moment, that he almost didn't notice one other thing.

The ache in his arms had receded.

When it finally clicked, Stiles yanked his arm back in surprise. Derek immediately stepped back, eyes wide as if he just realized what he had been doing. It might had been comical if his face hadn't looked so stricken.

“Oh shit, no no no you're fine, it's just-” Stiles grabbed at his arm to reassure himself the ache was truly gone, at least for the moment, “You made it stop, holy shit.”

Derek still looked as if he was torn between rushing forward and running away.

“You did it back in the woods to, and just now. Shit, what does this mean?” Stiles rushed out needing Derek to understand what had just happened.

Stiles needed to move. All this information was running through his head and standing still was making it worse. Moving was good. He could work with moving.

“What stopped?” Derek finally asked. Stiles noticed he was trying to catch his gaze, “Stiles talk to me.”

“Everything, you made everything stop in the forest.” Stiles halted his steps and moved his hands through the air trying desperately to convey somehow what there were no words for, “It was if everything was starting to unravel and I was trying to keep it together. And then you come out of nowhere and pulled it back in. Do you understand?”

Derek did not look like he understood.

“C’mon man, did you feel something, anything, when you touched me back there or even here?” Stiles pushed.

At that, Derek looked away.

“You had to have, I know you did. I saw your face.” Stiles put his head down so it was directly in front of saids face forcing him to meet his eyes. “What was it?”

“Your heart slowed down and-” Derek stopped short looking conflicted with what he wanted to say.

Stiles felt his breath hitch as he waited literally on bated breath.

“Stiles, there you are!”

Stiles almost fell flat on his face at the shout.

“You have got to be freaking kidding me.” Stiles cried out turning to Scott.

The aforementioned Scott shrunk back just as he was approaching the two of them. He was no longer as wolfed out as he had been during the stressful encounter in the woods and instead was just Scott. Stiles felt himself deflate at the look even as his annoyance kept flickering.

“I-I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Scott, well Scott looked lost as he trailed off and that was when Stiles knew he had to finally end it.

“I need to go.” Derek mumbled behind Stiles turning to leave.

“Wait...What?!” Stiles snapped whipping around to see Derek starting to walk away.

“I'm not leaving, I just need to think for a bit.” Derek said meeting Stiles worried eyes for one more moment before wandering into the forest.

Stiles felt torn. One part of him demanded him to follow after the man but the other one kept him where he was. Scott needed him. Derek could wait, for now.”

Ignoring the ache in his gut, Stiles turned back to Scott.

“Hey...buddy.” Stiles let out trying for a smile.

“Here, you have to be cold.” Scott offered the cloak he had abandoned with Allison during their training.

“Thanks.” Stiles took it graciously realizing once again how cold it was. Scott watched Stiles don the cloak looking as if he wanted to say something. “You look constipated, you can let it out you know.”

Stiles plopped himself down into the snow feeling the training with Allison and the events in the woods catch up with him.

“Are we still friends?” Scott finally blurted out looking down right terrified.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked giving Scott his patented, you're an idiot look.

“Why wouldn't I be serous?” Scott shot back.

“Was I not the one who got you out of Sonoma. I mean Allison was there, but damnit I orchestrated the effort.” Stiles shook his fist at Scott finally feeling the anger he had been carrying towards him melt away somewhat. “I mean you were stupid but hell, I was stupid too.”

“You're not mad? I thought you were since you've been avoiding and not talking to me.”

“Of course I was mad Scott. You lied to me about my Dad, my Dad, Scott” Stiles stressed.

“Deaton said you would die if I didn't.” Scott looked close to tears now and dangit if that didn't make Stiles get close that same horizon as well.

“He would do something like that but you’re my brother Scott. Of course you’re my friend. Doesn't mean I can't be mad at you at least for a little while though.”

“Dang, now I feel stupid.” Scott admitted rubbing his eyes for a second.

If Stile did the same, well it wasn't like Scott would tell anyone.

Scott tentatively walked forward and sat besides Stiles in the snow as if waiting for any sign of rejection. Stiles, in response, flung a hand out and gave Scott a rough squeeze which Scott reciprocated without hesitation. 

“We’re in this together Scott. Just try not to lie about the big stuff to me anymore.” Stiles said.

“Even to stop you from being stupid?” Scott joked jabbing him in the side with an elbow.

“If I'm being stupid just throw a rock or something at my head. That can be our new signal for 'you're being a dumbass'.”

That got Scott to laugh and for an instance Stiles could pretend they were just outside Beacon Hills messing around before going back home. There was no Hunters, just the two of them taking an afternoon to forget the world. It was nice to imagine, even if it was just for a moment.

“I think I can get behind that.” Scott finally mentioned as he finished up laughing.

“Good, just don't tell Allison. After training with her, I really don’t want to see how good her throw is.”

“I can definitely agree with that.” Scott said nodding enthusiastically.

They shook hands on it to make the deal official of course.

“So, you mind telling me what happened after we got separated in the woods?” Scott asked once they let go. “Allison hasn't really told me much.”

“Oh, the romance not going too well?” Stiles asked genuinely curious.

“No, it's not that. She said it wasn't for her to tell. Told me to ask you.” Scott shook his head, “But I didn't think that would happen for a while.”

“Well, I'm here now. So what do you mean. The time with the Hunters or just now in the woods where I got to see what was in my stomach.” Stiles asked.

“Both?”

“Well settle in my young Scott, this might take a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt, this is still alive? Yes it is, and now since I can't knit at work I'll probably write more.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.” Scott finally said. It was the first words spoke between them after Stiles had stopped talking and Scott sounded absolutely flabbergasted.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Stiles agreed nodding his head sympathetically towards his friend. Scott, at the moment, looked to be still processing all the information Stiles just dumped on him. 

A big ole figurative dump.

It took a while to tell all of what had happened and that was after him leaving some of the worst bits out. Stiles hadn’t wanted to share what had happened between him and 'Wolfy' after that night in Sonoma. Not to mention some of the things that lady in Dunmer said but other than that all the gritty details were included as any best friend would.

“That vampire lady sounds like a total creep, and man that was a lot of Hunters tailing you. And here I thought that I had my fair share of them to deal, not counting at their base of course.” Scott paused before adding, “But you didn't explain one thing. What happened to the Alpha and where did Derek come from?”

“Dude, I was really hoping you wouldn't ask.” Stiles sighed. He had hoped Scott would just put the pieces together.

“That was a pretty big thing I wanted to know.” Scott implored. “Now I'm even more curious.”

“It's not for me to say. Ask Allison if you really want to know or Derek.” Stiles told Scott, “It feels wrong for me to say you know?”

“ I guess that's fair but from how much Derek's glowered at me already, I doubt he will tell me much.” Scott sighed, “Guess I'll figure it out eventually.”

Scott let out another huge gust of a sigh and flopped over into the snow looking defeated.

“Don't feel bad, took me forever to figure out to to be perfectly honest.” Stiles joined his friend on the ground and started to make a snow angel because sometimes you just gotta make one. “Sooooo, what happened to you.” Stiles probed letting his arms still after a second of sweeping.

“I was a complete asshole, that was what I was.” Scott sat back up and hunched over on himself.

“Awe man, you're always an asshole.” Stiles shot back trying to inject some humor back into the conversation.

“I left you and Allison behind Stiles. I mean, what kind of person does that.” Scott challenged right on back. He shot Stiles a horrified expression. “I ran like a coward all because she told me to and I wish I could say it was just because of that but I was scared, so I ran.”

“Dude, I was scared and I'm sure Allison was to.” Stiles reasoned. “I mean have you seen her Dad. Not someone I would want to meet in a dark alley.”

Scott shrugged half heartedly not agreeing or disagreeing with the sentiment. 

“If you think about it, it really was all my fault.” Stiles sat up from his now done angel, “Here I was, supposed to keep watch and what did I do, oh nothing much, just let you and Allison get ambushed.”

“There was a ton of them. I never even thought about blaming you.” Scott turned back with an imploring look. He looked genuinely distressed at the thought of Stiles blaming himself.

“Well I never blamed you for running so that makes us even. Did make it a bitch to find you though.” Stiles cajoled. “But enough about dandy all me. What did you end up doing after that?”

Scott's expression turned sour, “It was so weird. It was like I was no longer myself and became more of an animal than anything. Took forever to become like a person and by then...I was super lost. Next thing I know the Hunters found me and well, you know the rest.” Scott tapered off looking sad.

“If I had to guess, you are upset you didn't have as wild and zany adventures as me.” Stiles pointed out sarcastically. “But in all reality you had a really crappy time to Scott.”

“Doesn’t sound like it compared to you. I mean, you survived a lot Stiles. How that thing didn’t eat you, I have no clue.” 

“All he did was lick me to much but that was besides the point. When I saw you at that place tied up to that pole I was freaked out.” Stiles relayed thinking about the anger that had taken hold. “I wanted to kill them all.”

“You looked awesome though Stiles. When I saw you standing up there with the storm and everything else, you looked like some avenging spirit of some kind. Thought I was hallucinating from from blood loss.” Scott was grinning now, “But man oh man, did Allison look amazing.”

And Stiles lost him.

As Scott rambled off on the many virtues of his girlfriend, Stiles once again noticed how late it had become. The sun was dipping below the tree line at half mast turning the sky a swirl of different colors. They’d have to go back into the makeshift town sooner rather than later if they didn’t want to freeze to death. 

Stiles doubted Derek was going to be there. He was most likely in the woods still and while Stiles kind of wanted to go hunt him down, he chances of success were getting lower by the minute. Maybe Scott could sniff him out. Stiles shook his head a second later, that was even less likely.

Derek was going to come back when Derek was good and ready was Stiles best guess. He could only hope that was sooner rather than later. His arms were already beginning to ache again. 

“And that thing she did with the bow before coming over to me, it was spectacular.” Scott exclaimed. 

“Yeah, totally man.” Stiles half acknowledged. “Hey, sorry to interupt your adoration of her because, ya know she does deserve it but you wanna go warm up with a drink of something. Starting to get kinda cold over here. Like to keep all my digits attached if you get my drift.”

Scott eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he suddenly realized not everyone kept warm like a werewolf was capable of. Sure, Stiles could have warmed himself up with magic but with how it was acting, it wasn’t something he wanted to mess around with unnecessarily. If that didn’t make him sound like pansy though, he didn’t know what did. 

“Oh gosh sorry,” Scott said as Stiles could only smile as his friend cursed with something like gosh, “Yeah, let’s go but um, we might have to be a little sneaky about it.”

Stiles stood up along with Scott raising an eyebrow, “What, how come?”

Scott gave him a look. Stiles blinked back as he racked his brain why Scott of all people would have to sneak around and then it hit him. 

“Oh.” God, he was an ass.

“Yeah, after the town found out it was me who was the ‘wild’ werewolf, they didn’t seem to be as friendly anymore.” Scott tried to play it off like it didn’t matter but that didn’t stop the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

Stiles face dropped at the realization. He’d had always been on the fringes of society only guarded by Deaton and his Dad but Scott never had. Never was popular but could hardly be said he was disliked by their community. Not counting Jackson but he was an asshole so he didn’t count.

“Does that mean you finally wanna join my loser club?” Stiles cast out trying to reel in a laugh to put his friend at ease. “Better join fast because membership is hard to come by these days.

While he didn’t earn a laugh, the tension in Scott’s shoulders did seem to ease which had to count for something.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Scott met his eyes and smiled before starting forward. “Come on, I bet we can sneak some beer without anyone noticing.”

The two of them were indeed able to score some alcoholic beverages and make it back to Stiles sleeping quarters without attracting too much attention which was a plus. As they sipped the beer and looked up at the stars, it was nice to pretend nothing had changed. 

“Maybe Derek will join us.” Stiles mentioned feeling the more pleasant side effects of the alcohol.

Derek never did, but it was nice to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, about to add the next. Let me know if i made any grammar errors bc I suck.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do it again Stiles and this time, don’t let me hit you.” Allison repeated as Stiles picked himself up off the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time you pummeled into me.” Stiles muttered already beginning to feel tomorrow's bruises.

Their now real swords clashed again. Deaton had dulled them with magic allowing Stiles to feel the full weight and to utilize it accordingly. Plus that meant that it felt more like real training. That didn’t mean they didn’t hurt when they hit you though. Stiles had ended up learning that fact very personally.

“So,” The swords parried one another and they began to circle one another, “I heard you and Scott kissed and made up.”

“That would be correct.” Stiles managed to say before lamely trying to manage a hit on Allison but she sidestepped and drove forward. He only was able to roll off to the side at the last second.

“Don’t sound too happy about it.” Allison drawled out as she artfully swiped forward just as Stiles had gotten up to one knee. It cracked down on his shoulder forcing him back down to the ground in a heap. 

Stiles ignored the pain that began to blossom and brought up his sword to block the next blow that was about to make contact with his abdomen. Another painful lesson that had previously been drilled into him.

“It’s hard to sound happy about-” He tried to push away but she continued to push down, “When you are trying not to be covered in bruises.”

Allison seemed to take delight in that comment as she paused in her onslaught for a moment.

Stiles was never one to squander such opportunities. He kicked out and caused Allison to fall to her own knees which was a surprise to both of them. They made eye contact for a moment, both eyes wide before Stiles scrambled back to his feet.

Allison remained where she was before letting a broad smile slip on her face. 

“Progress, now that’s what I like to see.” Allison got back on two feet, “How about we take a break and go to archery for a bit.”

They remained there for the rest of the afternoon before Allison released him. While she went off to find Scott, Stiles meandered off. The previous conversation between him and Derek played in his head as the ache in his arms simmered away quietly. He was going to track him down before the sun set.

Stiles didn’t find him.

*

“Scott, where’s Derek?” Stiles huffed out coming to a stop in front of Scott who was currently a tad more wolfy than he usually tended to be. “Was he here?”

Stiles had to wait a few moments while Scott let his teeth recede enough for proper speech. Stiles didn’t mind too much. Gave him a chance to stand back up straight and suck in a few more breaths. The practice between him and Allison hadn’t been any kinder today than it had been yesterday.

“You just missed him dude.” Scott finally managed rubbing a tongue over his remaining sharp teeth.

“What?! What do you mean I just missed him.” Stiles groaned, “Deaton said he was out here with you. What, did you scare him off with how hairy you can get?”

“Wha- no, he took off like just ten seconds ago.” Scott explained looking at Stiles like he was the crazy one.

“Dammit,” Stiles cursed punching his palm with a fist, “What is going on?”

“It was weird Stiles, he got this funky look on his face just before taking off.” Scott looked off into the woods in the presumed direction Derek took, “Didn’t even say bye.”

Stiles followed his gaze and took a step forward before a hand stopped him.

“I don’t think you should.” 

“Huh, why?” 

“When I said took off, I mean like a full on werewolf sprint. No way you can catch him.” Scott glanced back into the thicket of trees, “Besides Deaton mentioned their might be a blizzard coming in soon.”

“Oh that could be in a week for all he knows.” Stiles said feeling exasperated, “You remember that huge storm he predicted back when we were eleven. Took like a month to hit and then it was just a bit of hail.”

“That was just for us, as I recall, Amesti got hit really bad.”

Damn Scott and his facts. “You would remember something like that.” Stiles sighed in relief before resolving to try and find Derek when he came back into town. The ache in his arms would be his companion the rest of the day.

Stiles didn’t spot him. Instead he sat outside all night before falling asleep with no Derek in sight.

*

“Okay, explain again what you want me to do?” Stiles asked trying to keep the whine out of his voice but dangit this was getting annoying.

They were outside and of course it was cold as all get out. Stiles watched each puff of air he exhaled turn into a tiny cloud as his nose ran with no abandon. He rubbed angrily at his arms out of warmth and try and keep them from stiffening up. All in all it wasn’t a chipper mood he was in.

And did he mention he still hadn't found Derek, because yeah, that was another thing that was making this day oh so great. 

“I want you to stop this snowball from hitting you.” Deaton repeated holding said compacted snow “Think of it like the arrow that hit you but this time, don’t let it.”

“So like a shield?” Stiles inquired trying to bring some heat back into his hands.

“Could be, try what you can, and if it doesn’t work, try something else.” Deaton oh so helpfully explained, “You know the basics of what not to do to prevent killing yourself, at least I trust you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles nonchalantly agreed.

“Well then okay, think fast.” Deaton threw the ball of snow with more speed than his muscles should allow and all Stiles could think to do was duck to the side. 

Instead of the reprimand he was expected another snowball hit him when he wasn’t looking.

“Do I need to tell you want the point of the lesson was again?” 

“No?” Stiles tried.

Deaton didn’t announce his barrage this time and threw another one, Stiles reached into his spark with more difficulty than it should have been and grabbed at the snow in his mind. His spark clutched at the snow on the ground and in an instant threw it up to block the snowball that was about to make impact on his face. 

The snow he had brought up softened a moment later and fell to the ground in a mini blizzard to reveal a smiling Deaton.

“Not bad, using your environment for your advantage is easy to manipulate and more often than not can’t be misconstrued to do harm to the user.” Deaton praised, “Now you are thinking.” 

Stiles nodded feeling good. Unlike weapons and archery, this was something he had been born with and it felt good to use. This he could do. 

“Now, again.” 

Another snowball was thrown and another as Stiles tried different techniques to stop them from hitting him.

“Now I’m going to throw multiple ones so prepare.” Deaton instructed holding up the multiple ball shaped snow. 

Stiles went into his defensive stance and reached for his spark which was becoming more difficult with each succession. He mentally scolded it as if it was a child and pulled it forth more forcefully. Deaton threw the snowballs and it would have been almost comical if Stiles wasn’t concentrating so much.

Stiles watched the snowballs arc through the air as if in slow motion as he reached forth and went to halt them. It felt as if something finally snapped like a rubber band pulled past its breaking point. His spark itself was revolting and the next thing he knew, the snowballs hit him in the chest.

Deaton yelled something out but Stiles wasn’t quite listening as he tried to stop the torrent of magic that wanted to force itself out. He grabbed at it and shoved it back into place as best he could but it was like putting tape over a dam. 

“Stiles are you listening?” Deaton asked walking over to him.

Stiles realized he hadn’t moved even after the snowballs had hit him. He imagined he had to look like one of the old geezers after they realized they pulled something in their back.

“Nope, not at all.” Stiles finally found himself sitting trying for humor as he tried to go back into a relaxed position.

It wasn’t like last time where Derek had seemingly calmed it. Now there was no calm now as the magic still pulsated as if it was a rabid animal underneath his skin. 

“Perhaps I pushed too much, you can have the rest of the day off. Don’t use your spark anymore though.” Deaton said, “Just like a muscle you can overwork it even if you still have some left.”

Stiles nodded stiffly thinking it was ironic, because right now it felt like his spark was fathomless. He began to walk away thinking he needed to find Derek more than ever. He looked high and low throughout the caravans and how far he dared to trek into the forest by himself but it was for naught. 

At the end of the day he was wheezing by a tree once again trying to rein in the magic that wanted to overwhelm him. 

His days have ended worse before, but not by much.

*

“C’mon Scott, sniff the jacket.” 

Scott dodged the piece of clothing Stiles was currently trying to shove in his face

“Hey, god, gross Stiles.”

“Do it for friendship Scott, do it for the bonds that tie us together.” Again the article of clothing was side stepped but Stiles wasn’t one to be deterred.

It had been five days now since Stiles had laid eyes on Derek. If it wasn’t for Scott’s promise that they had been training together everyday, Stiles would have thought the man had left. 

“I am not sniffing that Stiles, I’m not even sure I could do that.” Scott shoved Stiles hands away.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to perform magic Scott.” Stiles dropped the clothing to his side as he tried to explain his rationality, “I just need you to be the good little bloodhound you are and sniff the damn thing and lead me to wherever Derek has holed himself up at.”

“Stiles.” Scott whined out looking uncomfortable, “I really want to help but there are two issues.”

“Bah, there are no issues. My plan is foolproof.” Stiles threw the piece of clothing over his shoulder and let it hang there, “Step one you track down Derek. Step two, there is no step two because step one worked so well.”

Maybe Stiles was acting a bit off but if he was, it wasn’t his fault. His arms were at their worst now and every once in awhile he felt his spark lash out. That wasn’t even mentioning the the creeping feeling it was beginning to spread.

“First off, don’t think I could even do that if it was my own Mom, and second, don’t you think Derek doesn’t want to be found?”

Ouch, that hurt.

“No, no, no, I’m not saying he’s avoiding you, but maybe Deaton is having him do something he hasn’t told us.” Scott rushed out as if knowing exactly what Stiles was thinking. “Does he even know what you are trying to do?”

“And what would you two be doing?” A voice called out.

“Allison!” Stiles and Scott practically shouted in surprise as she nonchalantly walked up to them with a sword at her hip and a bow strapped to her back.

Scott practically bounded over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. Allison responded affectionately back squeezing probably equally back as hard. Stiles tried to not look that put out at the display. 

“Now, what were you two doing again?” Allison asked when she and Scott separated.

Stiles was the one to respond as he knew Scott’s mind was now as far away from the original plan as it ever could be in the presence of Allison. His doe eyes were trained on her and weren’t even glancing at Stiles anymore.

“I was trying, emphasis on the trying, to get your boyfriend to utilize his werewolf abilities for the greater good.” Allison merely raised an eyebrow at that causing Stiles let out a big sigh, “I need his nose to track Derek down.” He explained.

“Oh, how bout I help.” Allison offered sounding way too happy about the idea.

“Yeah?”Stiles tried not to get his hopes up. “What’s in it for you?”

“Besides the joy of helping you two, it would help break some monotony. Afterall, I was a Hunter. That’s kind of a big part of it is finding the big baddies.” Stiles shot her a deadpan look, “Or big goodies, I don’t know what you want from me here Stiles.”

“Whatever, yes we- well -I could definitely yet use you your help.” Stiles said not willing to risk her leaving just because of her past experiences with tracking. 

“All right then but if I find him then you really owe me Stiles. Lots of archery” Stiles put on a brave face as she grabbed both Stiles and Scott's arms and began to walk off pulling them along, “Let’s go find your boyfriend.”

Stiles was too excited at the prospect of find Derek, he didn’t even bother to correct her.

They didn’t find Derek. They did find a raccoon but no Derek. Allison claimed that they almost did but they didn’t.

“I’m sorry Stiles, guess he’s really still the same Alpha that we never could find before.” Allison said sounding just as frustrated as Stiles felt. “There's always tomorrow?”

“Wait, what?!” Scott exclaimed behind them finally perking up.

“I’ll tell you later honey.” Allison assured him as Stiles looked out into the forest feeling more tired than he had in a long time..

“Yeah, I guess there is.” Stiles finished lamely before walking back to his bed leaving Allison and Scott behind.

*

More than a week had now passed with Stiles not seeing hide or hair of Derek. And things, well things were not looking or feeling too good right now. Derek, for some reason, was avoiding him, that much was clear but as to the why, well that was what Stiles couldn’t figure out. 

Allison and Scott had done their best to help out the following days after their initial attempt had brought up nothing. Even the plan with Stiles sneaking into Scott and Derek’s daily planning had failed miserably. That one had particularly not felt too good. 

Something had happened to make Derek do this, and as each hour passed, Stiles dropped more into the realization he had fucked up. Someway, or somehow that last conversation between them had to be the key. He went over and over it in his head but he just didn’t get it. 

Derek had seemed to be on the verge of saying something but then Scott had come in and ruined everything. Derek had taken off for what he had thought for just the afternoon, not the hiatus he had apparently been planning. 

Stiles had just left Deaton's ‘magic training’, which had not gone well. He was scared to go near his spark, let alone use it. He used the lame excuse that he had used it all up training by himself. Deaton had looked sceptical but let him leave all the same.

Stiles stopped his aimless wandering through the ramshackle town trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He could try and find Scott, at least he could probably succeed in that or he could mess around with a weapon. In the end though, he wasn’t sure he could manage either right now.

He sat down on a crate with a huff and looked out at the people milling around. If he was honest with himself, he was in bad shape. He curled his hands into fists and relaxed them in a mantra in an attempt to release the tension and pain that was beginning to be his stalwart companion.

Maybe he could find Scott and ask him. He looked up at the sky hoping to mope for a bit.  
No, this isn’t the kind of person he was. Stiles stood up suddenly drawing a couple of odd looks but that didn’t matter. He had enough.

He started marching out towards the forest even with how late it was because dammit, he was sick of being ignored. 

Stiles was going to find Derek tonight, there wasn’t going to be any more running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM there is the other chapter. I'm slow but I shall still come through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know any mistakes, super tired. So much work.

“You are so stupid Stiles, smart but god you are so freaking stupid.” Stiles muttered to himself as he continued to trudge through what seemed like endless woods.

He wasn’t exactly lost per say. He was like ninety percent sure he could find his way back to the caravans but it was pretty dark and surprise surprise, he still hadn’t found Derek. He had been so driven at the beginning of his trek but all he had ended up with was slogging through the snow and feeling his spark continue to nag at him like a persistent itch that couldn't be scratched. Worse than that though, more like a splinter that was constantly being pushed in further.

He ignored it because even with the risks involved, he had attempted to use it to try and find some kind of trail but just like Scott’s nose, it led him nowhere.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. He had found a neat tree that was in a cool shape. Sadly that tree had not been a certain werewolf. 

The sun was starting to go down and since he liked his toes and fingers exactly where they were, he figured he would probably have to head in soon. He estimated in his head he had a mile between where he was and the closest source of heat. He could make some fire but with how his tattoos were prickling at this moment he didn't feel too keen on that option.

That thought was what finally prompted him to started walking again. 

He kicked at the snow as he walked feeling put out, like some small child. It was stupid but the feeling of being unwanted was really starting to bother him. What did he do that made Derek suddenly become so elusive? Stiles was amazing, didn’t Derek know that?

“Who am I kidding. Probably was looking for an excuse to ditch me.” Stiles muttered with only the trees to hear him. “Not like I’m the greatest catch after all, ONLY SAVED YOUR LIFE, ASSHOLE!” 

The forest did not answer back. Only the sound of wind combing through the overhead branches answered him. Stiles grimaced feeling, if it was possible, worse than before. 

He shoved his hands into his armpits and began to trudge onward through the fallen snow letting his thoughts wander. Thoughts of what was going to happen if something didn’t change plagued him. He vaguely noted that the owls that had been sporadically hooting had stopped.

Stiles eyes widened as that last thought finally fully registered through his cold fogged brain.. 

Suddenly he had the sensation that he was being watched. He struggled not to let the hitch in his step show as panic started to creep up on him. Hopefuly if he was indeed being followed, no one noticed.

Think, he had to do something. As the seconds passed the feeling only grew as the hair on the nape of his neck stood up. His spark was practically out of commision and him being the dumbass that he was hadn’t grabbed his sword before wandering off. 

So no weapons meant that even as pathetic as it currently felt, Stile was going to have to use his spark. He had to disappear, fighting one on one like this would only end in him bleeding out on the snow like some hare. He glanced down at his boots pushing through the fallen snow and idea slowly started to form.

He had a chance, not a great one but it was a chance nonetheless.

He tentatively touched at his weakened spark that lay inside his core. It initially retreated away from him as if it was some scared animal. He kept at it even as he struggled to keep a steady pace. Finally, after what felt like forever, he was able to grab and hold onto it and that was when it began to fight him.

Gritting his teeth, Stile wrenched it forth and finally put his plan into action.

Casually he brought his hands up to mouth and sneezed. Just as the sound left his mouth the snow he was walking through exploded up and around him creating a giant haze of white.

What could he say, he had a flair for dramatics.

Not wasting a second of his new cover, Stiles dashed forwards into the best run he could manage with the foot high snow. Off in the distance he heard the sound of what he could only imagine as other people running after him finally confirming his fears of being tailed by something.

Stiles did his best to weave a complicated path through the snow addled forest knowing at least they didn’t have eyes on him at the moment. Even in his panic induced run, he struggled to keep his head oriented to where the caravans were. Wouldn’t do any good to get lost now.

His spark felt like a liquid fire in his stomach lashing in anger after just the smallest bit of magic. With the adrenaline coursing through his veins like it was, he didn’t have any hope of using it without combusting like a ball of dry kindle. All he could do was run now.

Stilse cursed himself and his luck but mostly he cursed Derek. He was going to die out here because the bastard wouldn’t give him ten minutes of his time. It didn’t seem like he was going to have a fighting chance either if they managed to catch him.

At any other time he would laugh at the irony of being chased yet again through these damn woods. It was a nice bookend to his life if this was where it ended

The sound of his pursuer grew closer. Only sounded like one now. At least he lost one of them, that could mean he could lose this one as well.

Just when he was starting to think positively he heard a sound to his right. He jerked his head just in time to see a man suddenly barrenly out from the side as if from nowhere towards him.

Stiles brought his hands up and skidded to a stop before the man dressed in all black could tackle him to the ground and trap him. Stiles let loose a string of curses as he scrambled to find another path even as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His feet whipped up snow as he started to move but a iron strong hand grabbed his ankle and brought him slamming down to the ground.

Stiles instinctively rolled over and kicked out while trying to pull away with his hands as hatred filled eyes stared at him with all other features covered in black winter garb. The man's other hand knocked away Stiles kicks like they were nothing. He pulled Stiles closer even as Stiles desperately tried to worm away but with the snow slickened ground he soon learned first hand that he had no hopes of any traction.

Tears pricked at the corner of Stiles eyes as frustration and anger filled his gut. He was inevitably dragged closer to the man and other parts of him were grabbed and held down despite his futile attempts to slip away. In the back corner of his mind he felt like as sparrow clutched in the talons of a hawk desperately trying to beat his way free.

In the end his arms were held down by his head and his legs were pinned underneath the man's own. The man eyed drilled into him as Stiles did his best to wrench himself free but any leverage or trick he could use was out of his reach. 

“Found you Witch.” Though the voice was muffled underneath the fabric covering it, there was no mistaking the absolute loathing coating the words.

For a moment, Stiles allowed himself to shoot the man a withering glare even as he tried to wriggle his wrists loose from the bone crunching grip. He tried to put on a brave front but Stiles wasn’t stupid, he had already established that he had nothing left in his tank. Sure he could self combust but at the point he wasn’t sure if he could even get his spark to do that.

Even so, at this point though it was quickly becoming his only option. 

“Fuck, you.” Stiles returned. Stiles never was one to not go for the classics.

The man suddenly grabbed at Stiles coat and wrenched him upwards off the ground even as Stiles tried to grab at anything to try and crawl away but it was for naught. Stiles instead found himself holding on to the man’s arms as he was forced to stand on nothing but the tips of his own boots. The next thing he knew his head was ringing as a pain blossomed like a raw onion in his eye.

Oh, he had just been punched. Stiles knew he had to be making a dumb face as the realization dawned on him. He blinked a couple of times trying to recollect himself to make any kind of move back.

“Keep talking like that and there is always more where that came from. They want you alive but that didn't’ say how alive you had to be.” 

Stiles shook his head trying to dislodge the momentary darkness that had overcome him. The pent up magic that had been writhing in his core took the moment to lash out. Stiles felt the air be punched out of his a second later.

“What the shit?!” The man snapped out disgust filling his voice.

Stiles was thrown to the snow as his arms suddenly exploded out in pain and he struggled to regain his breath. He glanced down for just a second to see his tattoos were ablaze with white light searing forth. His clothes were actually starting to smolder from the magic arching outwards in sporadic sparks. All of this happened in the span of just a couple of seconds.

“You are an abomination.” The man snarled out, “This will be better, for all of us.”

Stiles looked back up to see what had to be a silver sword being pulled out and then pointed in his direction. 

“You poor miserable creature.” The man muttered, disgust filling his voice.

At that moment, Stiles felt all too well his age. No matter how much training he received or how much of a spark he had, he was ultimately just a scared angry kid who had been kicked around one too many times. He was going to die out here, in the snow, where no one would find his body until spring.

All Stiles wanted to do was close his eyes but he forced himself to look the man in the eyes. If he was going to die, then he wanted to stare down the man who was going to kill him. Let him remember his face.

The man began to advance towards him and he wished he could say his life flashed before his eyes or that he had some sudden realization but all he could was freeze in place while his arms locked up in pain as the magic he had be born with threatened to kill his sooner. 

Suddenly, as if by some force of nature, the man’s head twisted in a ninety degree. His eyes seemed to puff out as his pupils shrank to pinpoints. His let out a gurgled gasp before being unceremoniously dumped to the ground. A shape stood over the twitching body with glowing red eyes staring out at Stiles. 

That was all Stiles needed to see.

“Oh god damn, fuck you.” Stiles wheezed out feeling his heart about to give out from sheer relief even as he was struggling to get to his feet with the magic still whipping outwards.

Derek looked like a ghost standing there shirtless, could this guy not act normal, surrounded by the snow that began to swirl around from the wind that suddenly picked up. 

Stiles was distracted from his newly arrived hero by his arms flashing once again in pain. Letting loose some impressive swear words, he sat forward on his knees and cradled them focusing on the lancets of hurt. Even with the danger passed he wasn’t sure if he could get it back under control. 

“Stiles, shit,” Derek asked sounding much closer than he had just been.

Stiles glanced up gritting his teeth together to see Derek kneeled before him with hands raised up like he wanted to do something but just didn’t know what.

Acting on instinct alone, Stiles let go of his own arms and grabbed onto Derek’s. The only thought coursing through him was to stop the pain. He went off of that memory of stillness in the wood and hoped his theory was right and didn’t end up blowing them both up. 

The instant his fingers latched onto the bare skin, it all came to a stop. 

Stiles gripped tightly to what felt like his anchor to the world as the weight of all of it felt lifted from his back. The light that had been seeping out of his tattoos slowly dimmed and went dark turning back into mere black lines as his spark halted in its attack. Even as the pain receded, he didn’t dare let go fearing what would happen if he did.

“Holy crap.” Stiles said looking up into a certain werewolf’s face. 

Derek’s eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted as he looked down to where Stiles hands were latched onto him. He didn’t say anything as his eyes searched over Stiles everywhere except his eyes. Stiles was too tired and was just happy enough to see Derek again to care.

It would have been better if there wasn’t a dead man lying on the snow near them but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Stiles could focus on the ramifications of what it all meant later, for now he just was okay sitting holding onto Derek. Plus the man was radiating some heat as well and it wasn’t till now he realized how cold he was.

Derek sat seemingly frozen until finally he seemed to melt. The man leaned hesitantly closer as if he was unsure if his actions were welcome. Stiles stimple didn’t move not knowing what to do himself now that he finally found the man. Yelling had been on the top of his list but now the words fled him. 

Slowly, as if finally snapping out of whatever shock he was in, Derek wrapped his arms. Stiles stilled allowing himself to be drawn in until he was firmly planted against the man’s chest with Derek’s face smushed into his neck.

Stiles relaxed and was content to let the man breathe on him as that's what it felt like as Stiles surveyed the corpse before him. With the pain gone Stiles could once again think. As good as it felt to be held like he was, his mind wouldn’t keep still. The man before him obviously was a Hunter of some sort and they rarely traveled alone. Plus the fact that he almost died didn’t help the adrenaline.

He could be traumatized later, now was the time to put on his big boy pants and get out of danger. His anger could wait towards Derek as well.

“C’mon Derek, we gotta get out of the cold.” Stiles paused before resuming, “Well, I guess it’s me mostly but forget the semantics.”

Stiles tugged at Derek and felt the man stand with him but found himself still tightly held onto.

“Not that I’m not digging the cuddles, because I kinda am but it might be hard to walk like this.” Stiles rambled forgetting any kind of social protocol. It wasn’t like he had initiated the close contact and if Derek wanted to hug him who was he to say no.

Slowly Stiles extracted himself to see what could only be called a crestfallen appearance on Derek’s face before it was smoothed out into a furrowed brow. Stiles let one of his hands drop flinching at the loss of contact ready for any pain but none came, his other hands slipped into Derek hand. Sure it might be okay now to let go but Stiles wasn’t taking any chances.

Derek looked like he wanted to say something but Stiles shook his head and began to walk forward. If he started to delve into what just had happened at all, they were never going to get back. Derek faltered on the first step but followed along a moment later seemingly okay with being led along, at least for now it.

To say it was a long walk was the understatement of the year. The entire time Stiles could feel Derek’s drilling holes into his skull and the tension from earlier had yet to go away. Stiles himself could ignore it just from the sheer high he was starting to feel. The pain that had been with him for the past week was gone. His spark was quiet and felt what could only be described as content.

For now he was okay simply walking through the snow happy enough to have found Derek and not dying. The not dying part was a big bonus. Once they got back though, he was going to get answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally after what felt like eternity, Stiles saw the light that marked the small moving town of druids and leftover people from Beacon Hills. Though he had no orientation for what time it was, he bet he wouldn’t be too far off to guess it was probably around three or four in the morning. Instead of the exhaustion he should be feeling, all he felt was the surge to find answers and now that he found Derek, he was finally going to get some.

Stiles pulled Derek through the remaining woods and then through the caravans drawing the eyes of the few lookouts posted on the roofs. Stiles paid them no mind. Even so he was glad when he saw his familiar door and dragged Derek into the part where he was designated to sleep. 

Once inside he didn’t give Derek a chance.

“Where the fuck have been!?” Stiles demanded getting close into Derek’s face. He was so close he could see all the speckles of different colors in Derek’s eyes but he wouldn’t let himself be distracted, “Do you know how much I looked for you? I was having Scott act like a freaking bloodhound trying to track you down. Not to mention feeling like I was going crazy!”

Derek, to his credit, met his gaze while he spoke but dropped it a second later when he said, “I know.”

“You knew and you-, why would you do that?” Stiles took a step back feeling an all new kind of pain begin to blossom in the center of his chest. 

Derek frowned deepened as the seconds ticked by. 

Stiles wanted to shove him or punch him, just something because at this moment and time he felt like he was going to snap. He held himself back somehow. Even if Derek, for whatever reason didn’t like him anymore, he needed answers. Even bad answers would be better than nothing at this point.

“I was trying to figure it out.” Derek finally said.

“Figured what out?” Stiles shot back, his words as sharp as his growing temper.

“Everything Stiles!” Derek finally snapped looking for the first time angry. 

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but it was promptly shut closed as Derek stalked towards him with a shallow red light beginning to glow in his eyes.

“You changed everything Stiles and I needed a couple of days to sort it all out.” Derek was getting closer and Stiles soon felt his back hit the wall. “And there you were again, damnit again about to die and you act like I was somehow in the wrong.”

“Derek-”

“No, you don’t get to talk this time.” Derek grabbed Stiles arms and leaned his face in close to Stiles so that the few inches of height that normally separated them were diminished. “You keep trying to die on me and you have to stop, you just-.”

“Derek…” Stiles heart was pounding in his chest as he struggled to keep his eyes locked on Derek eyes and not dip down any further.

“Too many people have died Stiles...I can’t-, not you too.” If it was possible Derek leaned in even closer. “I can’t have you die, not you.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure who moved first but the next thing he knew Derek was grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him. For the first second Stiles froze with his brain not able to handle what was occurring. 

Derek pulled back with his eyes no longer being the only thing red. Stiles didn’t let him go far though. He grappled Derek face and practically slammed their faces back together. To be fair, not too many neurons were firing at the moment in his brain but all of them were screaming one thing and by golly he was listening to them. 

The next attempt went better. While Stiles was not the aficionado in kissing it was still helpful when Derek took a hold of the reins. Derek grabbed at Stiles hair and Stiles couldn’t stifle the groan that left his mouth because apparently that was a thing for him. Derek practically growled at the sound and helped swallow it down a second later.

Stiles was in heaven. 

Derek broke from Stiles mouth and went for his neck. Stiles took the opportunity to gulp in some air, that was before Derek’s mouth actually came in contact with the skin and Stiles felt his knees go practically weak. Derek helped keep him up by a knee that went between his legs and oh, yeah that wasn’t helping matters.

“Shit Derek.” Stiles held onto Derek bare, yes bare shoulders because with all the activity that was going on he had somehow forgotten that Derek was half naked. Every movement of Derek leg between his own was sending hot waves to his groin, not to mention the mouth that seemingly was marking every inch of his neck.

“You are mine Stiles.” Derek said voice half a growl as a took a momentary break from his neck activities.

“Holy fuck, yeah, sure.” Stiles stuttered out feeling his face heat up at his own words. He could analyze his own statement later.

Derek let out what seemed like a contented noise as he went back to his previous activities that were slowly driving Stiles insane. He let his head hit the back of the wall as small puffs of air left his mouth as he struggled to think straight. 

He felt drunk on all of it.

Stiles hands drifted up and set a course on mapping the skin on Derek back. Startled by the sudden action, Derek backed off for a moment before making an approving noise and nosing back up to Stiles mouth. And for a moment Stiles let himself enjoy what was happening.

It was when his tongue had just started to dip forward when Derek suddenly pulled away as if electrified leaving a very startled Stiles in his wake. It took Stiles a moment to figure out why Derek had left him hanging. They both were breathing heavier but Derek looked different. 

His eyebrows looked noticeably thicker and his brow seemed to be larger. Not to mention he was just all around hairier. Now Stiles would probably have been more freaked out if he hadn’t seen Scott do the same thing a couple of times. Albeit for a lot different reasons.

Derek looked like he was ready to bolt so Stiles held up his hands tentatively like he was dealing with some wild animal which he kind of was even as he tried to collect his own bearings.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can take whatever this is slow because gotta say that was pretty nice, more than nice really because dang, either me or you are really good at that so yeah, definitely should happen again.” Stiles rambled out feeling like he was screwing this up.

“Stiles.” Derek said already looking to be calming down and the more wolfed out features seeming to dissipate bit by bit. “Just give me a moment.”

“Yeah, okay, alright over here. Fine with giving you plenty of moments.” He was becoming increasingly aware the situation in his pants and took the moment to readjust himself so it wasn’t totally noticeable. “I’ll just hang out.”

Derek eyes returned to their normal color and he seemed to allow himself a small smile.

“Sorry for jumping you.” Derek managed.

Stiles felt himself openly blush as he was reminded once again of what had just occurred. 

"It's okay, I um, didn't think you found me attractive, like at all, I mean, look at you." Stiles elaborated gesturing at Derek as he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck.

"But you are amazing." Derek said earnestly looking confused at what Stiles had just said as some of his wolfier features began to turn back.

Stiles felt himself grin though not truly believing what Derek was saying. Probably just pandering but it never hurt to hear.

"Glad you think so.” Stiles paused trying to think of something to say to prevent this from going sour. Derek was one of the bravest men he knew but yet somehow he knew if he said the wrong thing this , whatever this was, would be over before it even started. Yet, again Derek surprised him.

He felt a soft peck land on his forehead and looked up to see Derek gazing with what looked like pure adoration. Stiles felt his heart melt. He had to have died out in the woods, that was the only way this was happening. He was having some sort of fever dream right now and yet, he still didn't want it to end.

" I need to go," Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Derek continued, "I’m not going to disappear again, that was stupid, but I need to go see if the other Hunter is hanging around out there."

"Well if you are going then I'm coming with." Sties said already trying to find his sword, had to be in here somewhere.

Derek laid a hand on his shoulder a second later stilling him. His spark was practically cooing every time they touched and it was seriously messing with Stiles ability to think.

"I'm going to be going faster than you can keep up. Trust me on this." Stiles shrugged nonchalantly not knowing if he could do what Derek was asking. "I'll be back. Just take a break and get some sleep. I have a feeling you are going to ask a lot of questions tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this but I swear to whatever Gods are out there Derek if you disappear again I am going to hunt you down again and you won't get off so easy next time." Stiles was starting to feel the effects of his nightly trek which was the only thing keeping him from rushing off into the snow with Derek. 

He could be a good boy this one time and if it earned him some more Derek time, than he was okay with being patient.

"Good, thank you Stiles." There was that smile again and Stiles felt himself give probably was an ultra gooey one right back. Man, what had he gotten himself into.

Derek slowly drew away and then a second later he was gone with the door shutting quietly behind him. Stiles let out the breath he felt like he had been holding through that entire exchange. His boner seemed to have finally gone away but he knew if he thought about a shred of what had gone down between him and Derek he wouldn't be able to sleep for a second. On one hand he felt like the hottest piece of meat in the world but on the other he was so unsure of himself. 

What could Derek possibly see in him to be into him at all.

With that train of thought Stiles shook his head. He was not going to go down that route, it would only end in him having a headache. Tomorrow, he could wait till then to pour over all this, and it better be with Derek. For now he could lay in bed and try and find some sleep. Try being the more important word but somehow it did, and dreams of a familiar face haunted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, so sorry bout the long wait. Already got the next chapter done, just need to get it all caught up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that the stories not dead, hooray!

"STILES!" 

Stiles jerked awake feeling a trail of spit separate itself from his cheek back onto the pillow. 

"Huh-what?" Stiles stuttered out trying to remember where and what exactly was going on.

"Stiles if you are trying to get out of archery practice just because you are moping about Derek, I swear to God I will kick your ass more than usual.” That was Allison's voice Stiles recognized and she sounded clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." Stiles shouted back when all the memories of last night slammed back into him. Unfortunately just as he was about to try and figure out his plan of action, Allison apparently was through with waiting and had kicked the door open and proceed to waltz over to stare at his prone form. 

Stiles felt like a five year old again under her judging glare.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Allison mused.

"Uh, a very prepared student?" Stiles tried giving Allison a hopeful look. With only a couple hours of sleep and after what had happened last night, he knew this was going to be rough.

"Oh god, Stiles, what happened to your eye?" Allison rushed out, her eyes widening suddenly.

"My eye?" He touched both and oh yeah, that one hurt. He hadn't had a chance to see what he had looked like with all that had gone down so he had no idea how bad it looked. "Oh, yeah... kind of a long story."

"Humor me." Allison deadpanned.

"There you are Allison, did you finally find Stiles." And yep, there was Scott, right on time. Must have followed after Allison. "Holy shit dude, when did you get into a fight?" Scott exclaimed once he got a look at Stiles.

"What is it with you two?" Stiles demanded back trying to get the focus off of himself. "Here I was just a poor man trying to get some sleep and then you guys barge in. I could have been indecent."

"Stiles, you didn't show up for practice so of course I had to hunt you down." Allison said nonchalantly.

"And Deaton gave us a break so I followed after Allison to see where you were." Scott interjected looking put out but still eyeing Stiles bruised eye with a wary look.

Stiles perked up, "Gave you guys a break? Is Derek out there right now?" Stiles shot from the bed and looked for a new shirt to put on, the one he had was looking worse for wear after last night. 

"Uh, yeah he usually is but haven't we tried this before? He usually leaves before we get there." Scott pointed out dodging the dirty shirt that was tossed his way. 

Stiles ignored Scott’s reasoning and rushed out into the brisk winter air looking both ways before heading towards where Deaton usually had Scott and Derek do their thing. 

"Wait up Stiles!" Stiles heard Scott call out behind him but he didn’t hesitate, he was on a mission.

"Can't Scott, places to go, people to see." Stiles shot back not stopping but knowing Allison and Scott were following after him. He didn't know if Derek would stay, but he had to see him. He had burning questions stirring in his brain not to mention what had happened last night needed to be addressed.

Finally he broke out into the open and saw Derek sitting on the ground not too far away. He dimly noted Deaton was a couple feet away looking through some book but Stiles paid him no mind. He realized he had come to a stop a moment later when he heard Allison and Scott stopped a couple of feet behind him.

"Dude, holy hell, he’s still there." Stiles vaguely heard Scott say in the background sounding surprised.

Stiles took a couple of steps forward feeling his heart ricochet upwards not knowing exactly what to do. There Derek was. He hadn't lied and he was okay. Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

What was he supposed to do with his hands, wave? 

Derek finally glanced up at him after what felt like forever even though Stiles knew the man had to hear his heartbeat the second he came close. Derek smiled before standing up fluidly and began to walk towards him. Stiles felt his own feet stutter to a stop as he found himself waving his hand in a tiny little gesture as he tried to make his face look normal but whatever expression he held had to look odd to say the least. 

He felt his spark hum in satisfaction though as Derek got closer which made the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach grow.

"Hi there, uh glad you got back okay." Stiles rushed out as Derek came to a stop right before him. Derek was smiling at him, him of all people and Stiles felt his heartbeat thunder his chest. All preconceived thoughts of what he was going to say were firmly swept away under the look. 

"I went to check on you when I got back but you were passed out. Figured you needed the rest." Derek explained softly before his eyebrows furrowed and the next moment Stiles felt brief shock of pain in his eye before the low level amount of pain that had been sitting there eased away. "It looks worse than it did last night."

"That what everyone is saying but I still haven't seen it yet." Stiles muttered knowing he had to be sporting a full on shiner from how everyone was reacting. That had to be attractive. “I like to think it adds to my character?” 

“Oh it does.” Derek deadpanned. 

Was that a sort of joke from Derek, Stiles wanted to hug the man but he stilled himself not knowing the social protocol between them just yet. Derek eyes left his as he glanced at what had to be Allison and Scott who had to be watching them. Derek leaned in close and Stiles stilled, was Derek really going to kiss him in front of everyone. Did he want Derek to?

“Meet me after training, I’ll find you.” Derek whispered in his ear before pulling back waiting for Stiles to respond.

It took a moment, that was for sure as Stiles wasn’t sure to be happy or disappointed with the lack of physical affection.

“Uh...yep, totally sounds good.” Stiles rushed out while nodding vigorously. Normally he was more together than this blubbering mess he was apparently becoming but Derek smiled at him a moment later and he forgot to care.

“Scott, Derek, please come here.” Deaton loudly requested giving Stiles a hard stare. Stiles ignored it in favor of watching Derek give him a quick wave and walking away. 

Scott passed him and made some complicated hand gesture asking him wordlessly what the frick frackle was going on between him and Derek. Stiles made an equally complicated hand signal back to tell Scott to bug him later about it. That seemed to appease Scott for the moment at least.

Allison sidled up next to him and without much tact, “So what did you and Derek ‘do’, Stiles?”

“What did we ‘do’? What are we five years old?” Stiles rolled his eyes trying to avoid Allison probing look he knew she was shooting him. “We didn’t ‘do’ anything.”

“Yeah sure because those weren’t fuck me eyes he was shooting you.” 

“Allison! I never knew you to be so crude.” Stiles shoved her away, shooting her a look of fake utter disgust.

“Whatever, don’t act like I’m wrong.” Allison grabbed Stiles hand and started to drag him off. He shot one last look at where Derek and Scott were before letting himself be lead along. “I always knew something was going on between the two of you.”

“There nothing going on, at least if there is I don’t know anything about it.” Stiles muttered.

“Sure, if you don’t want to talk about it with me i’ll just get it from Scott when you tell him.”

“Scott would never betray our brotherly code.” Allison paused to raise an eyebrow at him, “Okay, yeah he would.”

They came to stop at the crude training area they had been using and as always, Allison was quick to get to work. Swords were drawn and soon Stiles found himself circler around Allison attempting to find any kind of opening. Stiles tried to keep his mind at the task at hand but soon enough he would find himself thinking about Derek and not long after a sharp pain would blossom where Allison had managed to hit him.

After enough times of this happening Allison let loose what had to be the most overblown sigh Stiles had yet to hear from anyone himself.

“Ugh enough, let’s try some archery.” Allison finally said, “I can see we are going to get nowhere today.”

“You-you are a mean lady.” Stiles glowered but followed her nonetheless as she led him over. That mercifully went better since Allison didn’t use hitting as a technique of teaching. With his spark finally giving him some mercy, he found he wasn’t as horrible at shooting as he once thought. 

He pulled back the drawstring feeling for the first time no tensing in his gut and when he let loose he was surprised to see he had even managed to hit the target near the center. It felt surprisingly good to see the success. Even Allison let loose a low whistle. Not one to squander the good luck he was apparently having he grabbed another arrow and repeated the sequence.

This time it was closer to the center. 

“Maybe whatever whacked you in the head knocked some talent loose.” Allison remarked not doing well to hide how much she was impressed.

“Yeah, maybe so.” Stiles said grinning feeling as if something had just locked into place.

They continued like that the rest of the day occasionally taking breaks. Stiles had to deflect the probing questions that were thrown his way with his usual skill and grace. It was late into the afternoon when they finally sat down for their final break.

“You really did great with the bow today Stiles. You might not be so hopeless after all.” Allison remarked. 

“Thanks, it helps that I am just that talented.” Stiles retorted sending a wink at Allison with a flourish of his hand.

Allison looked as if she had something to say back but paused, her eyes darting past Stiles head off into the distance. 

“Looks like your boyfriend is here to pick you up.” Allison quipped. 

“Huh what? Where?” Stiles shot up from the snow he had been slowly burrowing his way into. 

“Over there dummy.”

And true enough there was Derek in all his glory standing not too far away. It took Stiles a moment but it almost looked like he was scowling at Allison but a second later his expression was neutral. Stiles filed it away for later before waving a goodbye to Allison already jogging towards Derek.

“Gotta go, but had a lovely time as alway.” Stiles called back as he half jogged over to where Derek was waiting. “Derek-”

Derek raised in hand and stilled Stiles imminent questions. “Not here, follow me.”

Stiles pouted for a second but ultimately nodded hearing the serious tone in Derek voice. Together they walked off just a ways into the woods, not far enough not to hear the people but far away enough not to be seen by any people passing by Stiles noted dimly this was beginning to be a trend. 

With the sun hidden by the trees, Stiles knew that unlike Derek, he was going to start getting cold. With more ease than it had been in a long time, Stiles grabbed a couple of sticks and built a small teepee out of them and lit it with the spark brimming inside him.

Stiles noticed Derek gave the fire an odd look but it soon passed before he could get a read on it. Stiles forced out a grin even as his insecurities started to flare up now that both of them were alone together. He wanted what happened last night to happen again but was way out of his element on how these things work, especially with someone like Derek.

So instead he did what he did best and fumbled about, “Thanks uh, for last night. Didn’t really thank you at the time with the whole being angry thing going on.” Stiles rubbed his head feeling off center, “Don’t really want to think about what would have happened if you hadn’t been there. Probably would have ended with me not in a very good place...”

Derek didn’t answer so Stiles turned to see a dark expression settled on Derek's face with his eyes beginning to glow a dim red. Undoubtedly thinking back to what he had seen last night. Stiles didn’t want to think about how pathetic he must have looked. If he looked half of what he had been feeling, it had to be beyond pitiful.

“You were fantastic you know that right?” Stiles ventured out breaking his train of thought to focus back on Derek, “I mean, shit Derek so much is going on I don’t even know where to start.”

That seemed to get Derek to refocus as soon the redness dimmed. 

“You scared me Stiles.” Derek murmured so quietly Stiles almost lost it in the wind.

Stiles let his eyes drop for a second before retorting, “You know what, you scared me too Derek. Why were you avoiding me so much? It was like-,” Stiles cut himself before he showed all his emotional cards, “It just really sucked man.”

“I needed to figure things out.” Derek admitted shrugging his shoulders as if to release tension along with the noncommittal nature of his answer.

“Like what?” 

Derek scuffed his boot at the snow with his hands jammed in his pockets before saying, “Stuff, us, what happened a week ago with you in the woods freaked me out and I thought it was best if I just stayed away for a bit, for you and me.” 

It looked like it physically pained Derek to admit all that at once. It was as if Derek’s lost fur was bristling all over his skin.

Stiles flattened his mouth processing Derek’s answer. His mind sharpened onto the memories as he remembered the hell week he had just endured especially near the end with his own spark seemingly trying to rip him apart.

“Do you have any idea what it’s been like for me? Not only did you ditch me, my spark was like revolting inside of me.”

“I thought if I stayed away I could prevent it.” Derek admitted looking, if possible, more uncomfortable.

“Prevented what?”

“You being bonded with me Stiles.” Derek finally muttered out looking defeated.

Stiles eyes widened at that, sure he had heard tales of people being bonded by fate or magic but they were just tales. Well he supposed he had once thought a lot of things were just stories so why should he be surprised at this point. Though he had heard about it, he still didn’t know that much about it which prompted him to question further.

“What do you mean bonded?” Stiles asked trying to figure it out, not that he was repelled by the idea. More so intrigued.

Derek scrubbed at his face a moment before admitting, “It basically means we are connected somehow. My mom and dad were bonded but they never talked about it much.”

“Is that why you didn’t kill me when you were a wolf?” Stiles suddenly blurted out.

“Yes and no.”

“Okay you lost me.” 

“Look, I’m not an expert at all this. When I was like that, you made things clearer and something clicked, I thought later that it was your spark that had drawn me but I think it was the potential for the bond more than anything else.”

Stiles nodded feeling his mind beginning to connect the dots he was being given. Looking back he thought of how he had felt around the wolf and subsequently Derek as well. Especially with how his spark seemed to crave Derek's touch.

“Okay, this is starting to make a bit of more sense.” Stiles stood up and started to walk around the fire needing to move. “So you thought avoiding me would prevent whatever is happening between us?”

Derek nodded watching Stiles movements.

“But it didn’t, which means whatever is going on is already too far past gone to reverse at least that’s my guess. This ‘bond’, we need to figure out what, and how it happened as well as what it means .” Stiles continued to pace, “All I know right now, and this is me just making a stretch, is that your magic is connected to mine.”

“Uh, Stiles, my magic?”

“You know, your werewolfiness. All supernatural creatures have that inert magic right, that’s how you are able to become all wolfy without, you know dying.”

“That’s not really how my family saw it but go ahead.” Derek shrugged still tracking Stiles.

“Your magic and mine are linked but, ugh there is still so much I don’t understand. It’s like I have the picture right in front of me but the key parts of it got ripped off by a toddler.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Derek remarked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s the only way to put it, what we need is an outside source.” Stiles came to a stop suddenly filled with brilliance. “That’s it, Deaton.”

“You want us to go talk to Deaton?” 

“Yes...No...I don’t know.” Stiles finally said not know exactly was the best choice of action. “Look, Deaton is great and everything but I don’t know if I want to talk to him about this.”

“You know him better than I do, I’ll leave that up to you.” Derek said shrugging.

“Even with all that training you and Scott have had with him?”

Derek shook his head, “It’s like, I can’t get a read on him.”

“Totally can appreciate that sentiment so that's why I say we sneak into his cart. Guy has a hundred books in there. I think I remember seeing one all about Werewolves” Stiles explained already starting to form the plan in his head. “If we can’t find one then we can ask him.”

“If this backfires, I’m blaming you.” Derek said and it took Stiles a moment to figure out that was Derek's attempt at levity.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Stiles whipped back before he let his smile slip from his face. “There’s something else we need to talk about before we go anywhere.”

Derek nodded somberly looking like he knew all too well was what coming next.

“Those Hunters last night, what happened after you left me?” Stiles asked feeling the worry come back.

Derek face grew dark and it took him a moment to answer. “I took care of them.”

Stiles felt his eyes widen momentarily before he gritted his teeth and nodded. It didn't take a genius to understand what Derek was saying even though he wasn’t elaborating. On one hand the memories of that night and what the Hunter was going to do him plagued him, the other was thinking if they were any better than they were.

“I guess there wasn’t any other way.” Stiles relented.

Derek didn’t respond, not meeting Stiles eyes.

“It’s a good thing we are moving soon. Do you think more will follow?” 

“Yes.” Derek didn’t hold back.

“Okay.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say. He knew they were relatively safe inside the camp with the magic that was surrounding them hiding them to some extent but who knew how long that would work. They would have to talk about the implication those few Hunters finding them meant later.

Stiles stood trying not to let the thoughts consume him as he kicked snow onto the fire to put it out. He motioned Derek to follow him shortly after the last embers disappeared under the powder white. He steeled himself to address the next elephant in the room.

“So um, about what else happened last night.” 

God, he didn’t even need the fire now with the heat emanating from his cheeks. Could he get any more pathetic?

“Last night?”

If it was possible, Stiles felt his cheeks flush more as he turned his head to glare at Derek only to be greeted with a warm smile.

“Oh geeze, you suck Derek.” Stiles dipped his head trying to keep a level head in a conversation he never thought he would be having with anyone. 

“Do I?” 

“No, but you know what I mean.” Stiles muttered keeping his head straight forward. “It was, uh nice and stuff you know. Unexpected but pretty cool.”

God when did he become like this. He could do something as simple as talk right because apparently that wasn’t going to happen 

“Stiles?”

“Derek.” 

Derek softly tugged on Stiles arm making them both come to a stop just shy of when the trees began to thin. Stiles turned to look up at Derek ready to prepare himself for the inevitable reveal that Derek wanted to forget what had happened last night, or worse regretted it. What shocked him more was the plain yearning he found on Derek face.

Stiles dipped his eyes down trying to recollect himself before looking back up and offering up his own shy smile. 

“Whatever this is, I want it Stiles.” Derek softly said, “That is, if you want to try to.” 

Stiles gulped feeling his eyebrows shoot up trying to mentally check if this was all just a dream before nodding.

“Yeah, I want to try.” And then, trying to be braver than he felt, he pushed up with his feet and touched his mouth to Derek’s just for a moment, to test the waters. 

Yep, just as wonderful as it had been last night.


	10. Chapter 10

“You want me to do what again?” 

“Scott, my darling best friend, we’ve been through this too many times.” Stiles said not wanting to repeat himself for a third time.

“Yeah, but you still haven’t told me why.” Scott lamented as he crossed his arms. He looked like he was fervently wishing he had some back up against Derek and Stiles who were currently staring him down without a hint of mercy. 

Alas, Stiles had somehow managed to nab Scott for the one minute Allison had been away. 

“I’ll tell you later, right now we need to focus. Now tell me the plan.”

Scott glanced at Derek but didn’t find the reprieve that he had hoped to find. He let out a big sigh before asking, “You want me to go to Deaton and ask him to help me with, and really Stiles, my furball problem?” 

“I thought it added some levity, but the help can be for anything as long as you get him away from his cart long enough for Derek and me to sneak in and out. At least 15 minutes worth.” 

“You don’t think he has it booby trapped at all?” Scott pointed out pulling out the smarts Stiles knew he had.

“Oh I do, but I like to think I know Deaton well enough to avoid any.” Stiles explained trying to act more confident than he felt. 

Another sigh, “I guess I owe it to you but there will be explanations later dammit.” 

“Of course!” Stiles exclaimed. 

“Then fine, when do you want to do this?” Scott relinquished finally getting on board. 

“Now?” Stiles ventured raising his eyebrows in a hopeful expression

Scott didn’t even flinch upon impact of Stiles gaze and instead leveled his friend with a flat look, “Man, you are in a hurry.”

“Why wait is what I say.” Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and began to tug him along not letting his friend stop and ponder the situation any further, “Let’s go!”

Stiles dragged Scott along with only minimal difficulty until they were just a little bit aways from the cart that Deaton momentarily called home. It stood out in the snow with the bright colors it had been adorned with. Stiles relinquished his grip on Scott’s arm to give his friend a shove forward of encouragement. That earned him a look from Scott but to his friends credit, he trudged further along without hesitation. 

“You think he will be able to pull it off.” Derek asked speaking for the first time. He watched with intense eyes as Scott knocked on the Deatons door. Stiles was sure he was listening to everyone's heartbeats in the vicinity. 

“That guy was able to bag Allison, he can practically do anything at this point in my book.” Stiles explained. His eyes scanned the area but kept Scott in view out of the corner of his eyes. Finally the door opened and there was Deaton looking surprised to see Scott standing outside his door. 

A moment later, Deaton was off following an enthusiastically waving Scott. 

Stiles and Derek didn't hesitate and were soon dashing towards the moveable house. Derek stopped at the previously agreed upon location to keep watch while Stiles slipped inside hoping nobody noticed his gangly form sneak in. 

He was greeted by the familiar sight of Deaton's inner study and at the end was a large bookcase meticulously covered in leather bound books. Stiles eyes searched the spines hoping he would see anything that jumped out at him.

By some miracle the spine that he was looking for was in the lower right corner. “Werewolves, Field Research.” Stiles remembered it from when he and Scott were first dealing with their first encounter of werewolviness. At that time he only had been able to steal a look at a couple of glances about newly turned werewolves but this time he was planning on looking at it all. 

Stiles practically felt his stomach jump into his throat when he heard the two tell tale knocks come from the wall. That was the signal, he needed to leave now. He grabbed the book with his magic infused around his hand and felt the brunt of the trap ricochet through his arms. His spark held true though and soon he was jimmying open the side window. 

He threw the book at Derek who was luckily waiting on the other side before shoving himself through. He braced himself for an awkward landing but an arm reached out and snagged him midair easing him down to the ground. Stiles awkwardly stumbled to his feet before slapping a hand against the open window pane to shove it close with a snap. 

With a quick look to Derek, they both simultaneously began to walk away from the burglary site trying to their best to look as inconspicuous as possible. While Derek was pulling it off, Stiles felt like his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest.

“Did we really manage to pull that off.” Stiles murmured feeling his adrenaline finally starting to ease off to a more handable degree.

“I think we just did.” Derek returned looking almost surprised.

The stopped a ways away and both looked down at what was in Stiles hands. The old book didn’t stand out in anyway and yet Stiles knew it had what they needed. Derek didn’t look as convinced but Stiles disregarded that.

“That’s what you risked Deaton’s wrath for?” Derek asked though interest was clear to see in his face before it soured briefly.

“Hey now, who is the magical expert.” Stiles quipped, “While it may not be me, I’m the next best thing we have so there. I swear what we need to find is in here.

Stiles stuck his tongue out in a totally mature way while Derek relented to just rolling his eyes in an equally adult way.

Derek went to grab the book but Stiles hugged it to his chest, “Not here, let’s go the practice area, shouldn’t be anyone there right now.”

Derek shook his head in mock exasperation but relented without any difficulty.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to make their way over and plop down together under a barren tree. Stiles allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way they were sitting close together sharing body heat before opening the book. Derek looked down at the open pages along with Stiles as they thumbed through the text and detailed drawn illustrations. 

Lore about werewolves swirled around the worn paper as well as various theories surrounding them. Magical musings wove their way along the edging and a few threatened to hold Stiles attention before pulled his eyes away but he knew he was going to have to explore them later.

As he continued to look through the pages Stiles asked, “What else do you know this ‘bond’?”

Derek looked deep in thought when Stiles glanced at him with a hard edge flitting into his eyes. 

“My parents were bonded.” Derek finally let out.

“Yeah, you mentioned that earlier.” Stiles said quietly feeling the tension slightly rise.

“It’s just hard to think about.” Derek admitted shrugging, his voice rough with what Stiles presumed were mixed emotions.

Stiles cursed inwardly knowing just how hard it must be.

“Look, forget I said anything.” Stiles rushed out feeling like an ass.

“No, it’s okay. Just haven’t talked about any of them really for a long time. Was easier that way especially with how I was.” Derek reassured before he admitted, “Just, hard.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth was set in a tight line. WIthout thinking Stiles let go of the book with one hand and grabbed for Derek’s hand. Derek’s face softened at the contact as he looked down at where his hand was now gripped. A moment later he gripped Stiles hand back.

“They died in a fire.” Derek said hollowly. “There were in our house and I wasn’t there. When i finally made it back they were all...gone.” 

Stiles eyes widened as Derek voice came to a stop. He knew Derek’s family was dead but to hear how they died hit him like a load of bricks. All those times they had been around fire and yet Derek hadn’t abandoned him. And Beacon Hills, how did Derek stand it? He would have given almost anything in that moment to take away Derek’s pain just like the man had done before with him. 

“I’m sorry Derek.” Stiles said quietly knowing just how meaningless those words meant to someone's grief. 

Derek merely shook his head before all emotion were subsequently wiped from his face and replaced with the non emotive mask he seemed to hold so dear. If it was possible, Stiles heart fractured even more at the sight. With his spark, he could do so many things but at that moment, Stiles felt utterly powerless. 

Stiles felt Derek hand slip away from his own and Derek returned it to his own lap. Stiles missed the contact but didn’t want to make any moves that would push Derek away. He let his eyes fall back to the pages feeling lost at to what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to give Derek the moment to collect himself.

Reading, that he could do without difficulty. Stiles thumbed at the leather to give himself some sort of reassurance and continued to turn the pages skimming the words. Finally, near the end he saw some of what he was looking for. 

It was obtuse, obviously written by someone from an outside perspective that had never spoken to anyone experiencing the bond. It spoke of legends that werewolves mated for life under the moonlight. A true bonded pair was a rare sight but a powerful unit that was feared by Hunters it described. Rumors that a bonded pair was much stronger than the average werewolf even surpassing Alphas in strength were written in jagged ink. 

The passage described about how what little information they had gathered about bonded pairs was received mostly from Hunters.

“It only talks about werewolves that are bonded, are you sure that is what is going on with us?” Stiles asked finally looking up from the text to see Derek was still sweeping over the pages. “Last I knew, I wasn’t getting all hairy.”

It took a moment for Derek to respond, “It’s not unheard of, though it’s rare. I only knew of my parents but they talked about how in the past there were werewolves that had bonded with humans and other supernaturals.” 

“How do you even know we are bonded?” Stiles finally asked.

Derek looked vaguely uncomfortable like Stiles just questioned him on what color underwear he was wearing, “I just can feel it. Like a gut thing.” He paused before finishing with, “You don’t feel it at all?” 

Stiles took a moment and thought about it and realized in a background noise kind of way he could feel something. The way his spark responded around the other man was hard to ignore. Even now he could feel a happy hum that filled him by just being near Derek.

“I do in a way, I just didn’t have a way to describe it. Thought it was just you being the Alpha making my spark react the way it was.” Stiles explained peering at Derek trying to read him.

Derek nodded before turning back to the book not giving Stiles much to go on. 

Stiles looked back as well to read onward. Hunters described the way bonded pairs often displayed increased magic resistance to many of werewolves innate weaknesses such as wolfsbane and mountain ash. Now that they had to try out, not the wolfsbane of course but maybe the mountain ash.

He turned the page to continue onward. The next bit made a sick bile rise in the back of his throat. ‘Though rare, Hunters take the threat of bonded pairs seriously, they are hunted quickly if sighted. Priority is taken to quell the threat before panic arises in the masses.’

Stiles eyes shot up to see that Derek had already read the passage. To put in plainly, he looked like someone had stabbed him in the gut.

Before Stiles could say anything Derek had stood up and a mix of fight and flight seemed to play across every muscle of his body. Stiles didn’t move an inch, afraid if he did anything that something worse would happen. 

Dereks hair was beginning to thicken and his eyes were now a startling shade of red. Stiles wasn’t sure how wolfed out Derek would go, and if he would stop or not. Would he see ‘Wolfy’ again? He was pretty sure Derek wouldn’t hurt him but he knew if Derek did do anything to him, it would just end up making things worse later. 

“Derek?” Stiles voiced squeaked just a bit but he ignored it and plowed forward like the brave individual he was.

Derek eyes slammed down on him with their intensity and knocked Stiles breath away for a moment. It was myriad of emotions that for any sane human would put them in the mental asylum but as it was Derek, he was somehow holding it together. 

That’s when it hit him, if they were bonded like Derek thought they were, then maybe he could help. The memories of him lost in pain and a turmoil of emotion calmed like a storm with just Derek’s touch flooded forward giving him an idea. If it would turn out well or not he didn’t know but dammit if he wasn’t going to try.

Before he could lose his nerve, Stiles surged up and hugged Derek tightly. He shoved his face into Derek’s neck and tried to make his breathing as slow and even as possible hoping Derek would mirror it. Somehow, he even was able to keep his own heartbeat somewhat under control though it felt loud in his ears. 

The first few seconds were terrifying. Derek let out a noise somewhere between a yell and a snarl. If anything though, Stiles hugged him harder in response. They weren’t going to do the week long separation again, not after it started to finally click and they were getting answers he craved. 

Slowly, Stiles felt Derek muscles relax minutely. Peaking open his eyes, Stiles saw Derek arms were straight down his sides with his hands both balled into fists, nails most likely digging into his palms. Stiles didn’t relent on his grip on the man waiting for any sign Derek wasn’t going to bolt.

“It’s okay Derek.” It wasn’t but Stiles could therapeutically lie, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you because in this whole crappy mess we have each other.“

Derek grunted but soon reached his hands up and grabbed at Stiles shirt before he turned his face into Stiles hair. 

Stiles continued, “I know we are in a screwed up place right now and I know we both have baggage but just knowing you are here with me makes me think we will be okay.” Stiles knew his voice was shaking but at the same time it felt really good to say all that. It was like all the anxiety he had been holding in finally had an outlet. At this moment at least, he didn’t feel like a giant wuss for admitting it either.

Derek, at least, seemed to need to hear it to.

Quietly, Stiles heard Derek’s gruff response of, “Okay.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles reaffirmed for the both of them nodding into Derek’s neck feeling more grounded because of it.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long they stood there holding each other like two lost souls finding their anchor but it didn't matter. He felt like him and Derek had finally connected in a way that even after all they had been through just hadn’t been reached until now. It was nice, to put it lightly, to know he had someone he could rely on. He used to have it with Scott but after Allison came into the picture he knew he would always play second fiddle. 

Hesitantly, they pulled apart but grasped each other's hands as they lost contact. Derek eyes were casted downward to where his hands held Stiles with worry still etched on his face. 

“We will be fine.” Stiles reaffirmed. 

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Derek said softly with his eyes refusing to meet Stiles.

Stiles felt torn between anger and another mixed emotion he had a hard time placing. 

On one hand, it felt oddly good for someone to care about him like that but on the other it wasn’t like he was a porcelain doll that could break. True, it had felt like that last week but now was different. He was a powerful magic user and he would protect himself and Derek just as he had before.

In the end, he let it lie, knowing even now if he said anything it wouldn’t change how Derek felt. 

“We, I emphasize the we, will make it to the end. We just need to figure out this bond thing and find my Dad. We will figure out this his whole Argent Hunter situation somehow, I’m sure of it.” Stiles said earnestly, needing Derek to believe him.

Derek nodded but still had that whole concerned look going on his face. Gingerly, Stiles leaned forward and gave Derek the chastest kiss he could muster. Even as light as it was he could feel his face burning when he pulled back. Derek looked surprised but Stiles just gave him a cheeky grin feeling good that he got Derek out of whatever thoughts he had been brewing. It didn’t hurt that it also meant he got to kiss the ridiculously attractive man either.

“We can worry about all this later, let’s go and find Scott and Allison.” Stiles ventured, “Maybe just have a day where we don’t have to worry about whatever is going to happen next.” 

Derek, true to form, didn’t answer right away but eventually said, “That sounds...nice.” 

If possible, Stiles grin grew even larger that was soon swept away when Derek leaned down and swept him into a deep kiss that utterly took his breath away. Just when he was able to gather his wits and actually start to kiss back Derek had pulled away.

Stiles knew he had to have a dumb look on his face as he stared up at Derek with a confused expression 

“Thank you for being you Stiles.” Derek said sincerely giving Stiles that smile that made his heart speed up. 

Stiles gulped, “Anytime,” feeling his face begin to heat up at the sudden increase in intimacy.

Derek put his hand forward and soon he and Stiles were walking back, both with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, here it is. Actually had this written for a while but I like to have a chapter done before I post a new one. Been having writers block and brainstorming. I hope you enjoy and if you have any idea just throw them out there for inspiration haha. Thanks for reading, I'm going to try really hard to finish this. Found my old notebook full of notes and dusted that off.


	11. Chapter 11

To Stiles surprise, Derek actually had stayed and was currently sitting with him, Scott and Allison around a fire. They had caught the both of them when they came back into the makeshift town and Scott had suckered him into some good old hang out time. Derek, on the other hand, had looked like he was about to leave but in the end had followed after him. 

Him and Scott had even managed to snag some beer. Derek had refused when Stiles had tried to give him some, saying it didn’t do anything for him. The man wasn’t alone in refusing as Allison had as well saying one of them had to be sober in case anything happened.

“So, alcohol does absolutely nothing for you?” Stiles asked already feeling the liquid settle in his gut after a hearty swig.

It was nowhere near enough to get him drunk but it still was nice to pretend everything was back to normal for a little bit. 

Derek shrugged next to Stiles, “It tastes fine but no, not really.”

Stiles turned to Scott who was next to Allison, “Does it do anything for you?” 

Scott gave him a sheepish look, “Ever since I got the bite no, but you and me always had so much fun, I kind of just pretended for you.”

Stiles feigned a shocked expression, “You mean you faked it? Scott, for shame!” Stiles looked to Derek who was currently watching Allison out of the corner of his eye. Stiles nudged him in the side, “Did you hear that Derek, how you can train alongside such a faker I have no idea.”

Derek finally looked at him, “Maybe you were too wasted to notice.” Derek said sarcastically but had a smile in his eyes even though it didn’t quite reach his mouth. 

“Bah, I have no defenders here. Allison you are the only one who can understand me.” Stiles said giving Allison all his attention. She merely smirked at him giving him a look he couldn’t interpret.

“I heard alcohol with wolfsbane can give werewolves the effects of being drunk.” Allison informed them.

Stiles felt Derek bristle next to him momentarily and honestly he couldn't blame him. Allisons eyes surveyed Derek with a calculating look. The movement hadn’t escaped her notice as well. Stiles shot her a glare but she merely shrugged in response.

“I just thought you would want to know.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and seemed content to let the subject lie.

“I wouldn’t mind getting drunk again.” Scott piped in not quite reading the room.

“Of course you would buddy but I don’t think you should try anytime soon.” Stiles said and noticed Derek was mildly fidgeting next to him. Stiles shot him another look but Derek shrugged him off.

He caught Allison again looking at Derek with a weird look. Stiles raised an eye at her but she oddly looked tense as well. 

Stiles pushed past it and tried his best to come up with some lighthearted conversation. Scott was willing to join in but Derek and Allison both seemed not able to relax. It was beginning to make Stiles skin prickle feeding off their combined anxiety. 

It was late into the night so at least they would be able to say goodnight soon. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat at the thought Derek might walk him home and maybe he would be able to kiss him again. Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck causing Derek to look at him with mild concern.

“Heh, don’t mind me.” Stiles let his hand drop back to his neck and then asked quietly, “Is everything alright, you look like you have ants in your pants or something?”

Derek looked like he didn’t want to answer shooting a glance at Allison and Scott who were having a chat amongst themselves as well, “I can’t place my finger on it but...I have had this bad feeling ever since we came back into camp.”

Stiles felt his mind focus on Derek, “Bad feeling like you ate a bad lunch or a bad feeling as in something worse?”

Derek didn’t need to say anything for Stiles know what it was. He cursed under his breath knowing to not take this lightly but before he could do anything, he was caught off guard.

“So are you going to tell us how you got that black eye Stiles.” Allison asked suddenly.

Stiles couldn’t help but raise a hand to his eye. It didn’t hurt so he had practically forgotten about it.

“I thought we weren’t going to ask yet.” Scott mumbled looking at Allison.

“I wasn’t going to but I can’t help but notice that while it was purple this morning, it’s now green and yellow.” Allison pointed out with narrowed eyes, “What exactly is going on with you.”

“Maybe he healed it?” Scott answered looking at Stiles.

“Halfway?” Allison pointed out.

Before Stiles could answer another voice entered the fray.

“Stiles, would you please come with me?” Stiles almost fell off his seat as Deaton’s voice came from behind him. 

“Geeze Deaton, give me a heart attack why don’t you.” Stiles held a hand to his heart half glaring at the older man standing behind him.

Deaton didn’t look at all sorry and instead motioned for Stiles to come with him. Stiles looked to Derek who gave him a quick nod to let him know it was alright. Feeling torn Stiles stood up and put a hand to Derek shoulder and tried to use whatever bond they had to let Derek know he would be right back.

Stiles looked up to see Scott looking at him and Derek almost as if puzzle pieces were being put together in his head while Allison merely rolled her eyes and gave him a wave.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the boys while you are gone. But me and you are going to have a talk next time we train. Don’t think you are wiggling out of this.”

Stiles didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing but soon he was being pulled away by Deaton.

“So, you two have finally realized.” Deaton stated as they both trudged through the snow. “I wasn’t sure it would take that route but it’s clear now.”

Stiles looked down at his feet sinking into the white material with each step slightly scowling. He should have known Deaton would have an idea about what was going on. It was almost annoying how the man simultaneously knew everything that was going on and yet was so fucking vague everything.

“Of course you wouldn’t have said anything.” Stiles didn’t even attempt to hide his exasperation. The anger that he was starting to feel more and more at the surface made him want to hit something. 

Deaton didn’t dane to answer until they were both sequestered into his caravan and sitting down staring at one another. “I wasn’t sure until just recently.”

“Sure about what.” Stiles knew he was being petulant but at this time, though feeling sober, the alcohol was making him rash. 

Deaton expression didn't change from its neutral tone, “You two have bonded. The signs were there when you first came upon us that day. The magic that buzzed around you two was obvious but for such a thing to happen, well it’s rare Stiles.” 

Stiles set his mouth into a hard line and crossed his arms. They finally reached Deaton’s traveling headquarters and sat in their respective spots by the desk.

Deaton continued unheeded by Stiles silence. “Stiles, I’m afraid we are running out of time. We can only hope that you are somewhat prepared for what is about to occur.”

Stiles leaned forward and with his elbow on the desk already feeling on edge from Derek said making him feel oddly bold. “I can’t help but think you know what is going to happen, but what I don’t get is why you won’t just explain what.”

Deaton shook his head, “It’s not that simple Stiles. I don’t know exactly what is going to happen only that something will happen and soon. The woods speak of it clearly now.”

Stiles gritted his teeth in frustration. “I know you are a druid Deaton but really, the woods?”

Deaton ignored him, “Stiles, you need to strengthen your bond with Derek, that much is clear. Do you still have the book that you took from me?”

This made him drop his eyes feeling some shame flare up, “Yes?”

“Good, keep it close and take this.” A folded red garment was placed before him. It looked vaguely familiar and that feeling was confirmed a moment later. “It’s your old cloak.”

Stiles pulled his hands back from the reaching movement. “The one that Derek bled all over!?”

“The one you both bled over.” Deaton confirmed looking unbothered by the sheer grossness of it all. “There is magic in it now, something innate and yes I cleaned it properly. It is safe to handle.”

Stiles reached a hesitant hand over and it was no sooner that his fingers grazed the material that he felt the buzz of magic. It felt almost primordial on some level. Stiles let his eyes slide upwards to meet a dark look staring back at him from Deaton.

“What did you do to it?” Stiles asked slowly almost afraid to hear the answer. 

To his surprise, Deaton laughed, dark and rich before saying, “It’s not what I did Stiles, It’s what you and Derek did.”

Stiles had already opened his mouth to answer when someone banged the door open. It was a woman he didn’t recognize who had a long drawn face with dark circles under her eyes. Deaton didn’t even flinch at the sudden intrusion but Stiles did.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we have a problem.” She reported with a thin reedy voice. “The blizzard you warned us about is rapidly approaching and we have good reason to believe the Hunters might have found our trail.”

Stiles eyes widened at the news already feeling his pulse quicken. 

“You know what to do Cindy.” Deaton calmy said and with a curt nod she was gone. He turned back to Stiles, “Go get any weapons you are comfortable with carrying and find Derek.”

Stiles had a hundred questions at the back of his throat but no sound came out. He snapped his mouth shut silently accepting the finality of the conversations close as Deaton gaze continued to watch him. Stiles stood up and took a moment stare at the garment in from of him. It almost felt, alive.

He didn’t exactly have any happy memories associated with it.

“Wear it Stiles, it might save your life.” Deaton said sounding almost like a command.

That was enough push to get Stiles moving. He took his well worn one off and grabbed at the garment in front of him steeling himself. The thrum of magic met his hands but nothing else, he recognized it as the feeling he got whenever he handled an enchanted item. 

He quickly pulled it on and as he fastened it he said, “You’ve been kind of a bitch recently Deaton, but I’m going to trust you on this.”

“Noted, now go.”

Stiles didn’t need anymore encouragement as he stepped out into the night. He looked up to see the thick heavy clouds overhead and noted the wind had picked up making the previously peaceful night disappear. 

A flurry of activity was present as well making the quiet encampment buzz with movement. It was a practiced sort of frenzy as most of the people seemed to know exactly what needed to be done.

Stiles first instinct was to get to Derek and then try and find Scott and Allison. A cold memory swept through him halting his movements. He never wanted to feel that defenseless like he did in the snow that day with the Hunter especially if it was Derek that needed his help. 

Knowing what he needed to do, Stiles moved as quickly as he could to where he kept his equipment. He was glad when he found his own caravan cart as horses were getting hitched up and soon things were going to be moving. He slid into the room and grabbed the bow he had been using as well as a quiver of arrows. Though he wasn’t as good with it, he hitched his belt with his scabbard and short sword as well. 

If the Hunters did find them, it wouldn't hurt to have something for close range. 

With that done, Stiles knew the only thing left to do was find Derek. Oh boy that would be fun Stiles thought grimly knowing it wasn’t going to be easy.

He hadn’t gotten done a second too soon as the whole caravan began to move. They all began to shift around him and he could see that everyone had that same tight look to their face as that woman had earlier. He was sure his own face mirrored theirs.

Magic pulsed in his tattoos as Stiles made sure it was at hand if the situation called for it as he moved around as quickly as he could. They glowed with a dim light making him feel in control. The spark almost purred at the use giving him a boost in confidence. 

Keeping up with the movement, Stiles kept his eyes out for Derek. Not wanting to shout as the only conversations that he heard were shushed and the only real loud noises were the creaking of the carts. Stiles didn’t shout but tried calling out Derek's name in what could only be described as a speaking noise level as a supplement to his search knowing Derek's hearing was much better than the normal persons.

This wasn’t getting him anywhere. He wasn’t going to find anyone being in the middle of all this. He moved through the crowd of carts and soon found himself on the fringe of the moving town. The dark forest greeted him as he emerged and the full force of the howling wind decided to say hello as well.

Pulling his hood up he steeled himself to keep looking for Derek. 

Stiles turned his gaze to the unknown of the trees to his right remembering with fear of the possibility of Hunters on their tail. His spark suddenly flared up in his core causing him to turn around to see Derek jogging up to his side. Stiles grinned as the man put a hand on his shoulder but it soon slid off as he saw how serious Derek looked.

“What did Deaton want?” Derek asked as he thumbed at the new cloak, “And what's with the new color?”

Stiles saw the man’s nose twitch and knew he was scenting his new garment. 

“Deaton gave it to me, believe me I will tell you all about it later because it was a mess.” Stiles rushed out before poking Derek in the chest and asked, “Do you know what’s going on? I heard that a blizzard was about to hit us and Hunters could be on our trail?”

“That’s what I was told. Scott and Allison went to scout ahead to find a path for all that.” He gestured to the wagons and carts, “I just got back from looking behind us.” Derek explained still thumbing the fabric. 

“And?” Stiles asked impatiently.

“If they are following us they aren’t close yet but I didn’t go too far.” Derek finally said meeting Stiles gaze and dropping his hand from Stiles shoulder.

Stiles quickly grabbed Derek now free hand with his own. Dereks bad feeling was beginning to become more and more concrete and he needed the grounding. 

“Do we have a plan?” Stiles asked warily. He thumbed through his own plans in his mind knowing the number one priority was to stay together. 

It seemed Derek was sharing the same sentiment as when he squeezed Stiles hand he said, “Don’t get separated. Other than that don’t die seems to be the other best bet.”

“Would have to be in agreement with you there.” Stiles looked back to the forest feeling the trepidation begin to creep up his spine at the thought of the Hunters finding them. Just one had been enough and there was now who knows how many in the woods.

“It will be okay.” Derek said almost to himself, “I will make sure of it.” 

Stiles felt his heart flutter momentarily at his words and the urge to hug Derek almost overwhelmed him but he held back. Though he was sure Derek wouldn’t have rebuked him the fact that they were walking at a brisk pace would have made it difficulty. He settled to letting go of Derek’s hand and slinging it over the others mans back the best he could and pulling him against himself. 

“Thanks Derek, I got your back to.” Stiles returned trying to look as confident as he could.

Stiles could have sworn he saw Derek’s eyes flash red but it was so fast he attributed it more to the torches nearby than anything werewolf related. 

Without warning, Derek stopped in his tracks and stiffened. Stiles was jerked to a stop with him due to his grip and turned to look to see what was the matter and saw Derek’s eyes were wide and full of something akin to shock. Stiles felt the beginning of dread pool in his stomach. 

“Stiles-” Derek started but was interrupted by a horn piercing the air followed by another and then another. 

The sound erupted from the forest behind them. It didn’t take a genius to know what it meant. 

Horses cried out as soon the large caravan began to pick up pace in answer to the growing threat behind them. 

Stiles found himself shoved forward as the warmth of Derek at his side rapidly dissipated. 

“What the hell?!” Stiles demanded turning around already knowing what awaited him. Derek was running towards the continued horn blasts that were becoming louder with every growing second. “You cannot be doing this!”

Derek skidded to a stop and turned to grab the caught up Stiles, “You need to go Stiles, right now.” 

He was already becoming more wolfed out with each passing moment. His eyes were a dim red and his hair was thicker along with much more pronounced canines. 

"Fuck that, where you go, I go. We literally just agreed to that!” Stiles shot back. 

"That was before I realized what the bad feeling was about. It's not just Hunters that are coming Stiles." Derek looked torn. 

"What aren't you telling me, what is worst then the Hunters!?”

"I-," Derek began then stopped looking suddenly younger than ever before in the dim glow of retreating torchlight from the rumbling carts. 

"Derek," Stiles said softly wanting to say so much more but knowing they didn't have the time. Already the horns were sounding too close to comfort. He knew they would be able to fight the Hunters all by themselves.

"Am I interrupting something?" An unknown voice called out stopping Stiles from continuing. 

Stiles found himself roughly shoved behind Derek as he looked towards the voice to see a man sauntering up to them through the snow. He made quite an image as flakes of white had begun to fall down and he was completely bare from the waist up. Warped skin trailed along the man’s right side but Stiles eyes hadn't left the mans. They glowed an eerie blue that was unmistakeable.

“Uncle Peter?” Derek’s voice broke out in a way that made Stiles gut drop.

Well hello bad feeling. Nice to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, I hope you all enjoy! I read through it but if you see any glaring mistakes let me know! Comments give me life.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles felt his eyebrows rise up as the words ‘Uncle Peter’ rang in his head like some ungodly bell. He had thought all of Derek's family had been burned or killed and yet here was someone claiming that was a gross exaggeration. This had to be some sort of trick but a sick feeling in his gut knew this was no such thing.

In the back of his mind he noted that the blasting horns had finally ceased.

“Be careful Derek, are you sure that’s really him?” Stiles whispered as quietly as he could airing on the side of caution if this man ended up being a werewolf.

Derek did a subtle nod but his eyes never looked back to meet his. Stiles noticed Derek was subtly trying to scent the air and knew it must have come down to the smell for him to identify the man.

“Is that what you think a proper greeting is? After all, you did leave me for dead all those long years ago.” A malicious grin graced the man’s face showing too much teeth as he finished the statement.

“I looked through the house, there was no one left.” Derek answered back but his voice wavered. Even so, Stiles noticed he hadn’t dropped the protective stance in front of him.

“You were wrong boy.” Peter took a step forward and Stiles was pushed equally backwards with Derek not letting the strange man get too close “I didn’t die and since you didn’t find me, guess who did?”

Torches suddenly were lit all around them as if on queue. Darkly garbed Hunters revealed themselves from the shadows, swords already drawn and at the ready. Stiles grabbed at his bow and notched an arrow sneering at the hidden faces. He backed up against Derek knowing that they wouldn’t be able to get out of this without a fight. 

This was not good, that much was obvious. They should have stayed with the caravan but Stiles gripped his bow tighter at the thought. No times for regrets now, no, now was the time for a plan. He just needed to think.

“As you can see, I found a new family if you will,” He swept his hand with feigned dramatics forward and to his side, “-and I’m here for you Derek and what you have hidden behind yourself.” Peter threatened and Stiles heard a sort of ripping noise. He risked a look and saw that Peter was changing shape. “I know what you did Derek and I’ve waited for this day for a long time.”

With that, Peter fell to his knees and Stiles felt revulsion rise in him as he watched the man’s muscles slide and shift under the rapidly changing skin. Dark brown hair shot out in wiry waves as ropy cords of tissue moved to change the shape of the figure into something that was no more wolf than man. 

The milky blue eyes reopened and a strangled roar erupted from the now unhinged maw fill with rows of teeth. 

Stiles felt Derek backup more for just a moment. He turned to see doubt and confusion playing against the man’s face before steely determination quickly replaced it.

“I’ll get you out of here Stiles, I promise.” Derek firmly said shooting Stiles a quick glance. For once all words left him as those hazel eyes met his own but in that moment he hoped he looked as resolute as Derek instead of the sickly fear that was rapidly filling the back of his throat. 

He pushed it down, he had to think! With the way Derek was looking now, he didn’t doubt that the man was willing to take on the heat to protect him. Like Stiles was just going to lie back and let that happen, yeah right. No, they were both going to figure this out, there had to be an answer, a way out that left both of them alive. 

Peter was still on all fours on the ground but it wouldn’t be long till his transformation was done. The one thing that was clear was there was no way they were going to win if they stayed where they were. They needed to at least break free from this circle for them to have any sort of chance. His spark blazed up within him and with Derek next to him he thought he had a plan.

“Follow my lead Derek.” Stiles rushed out. No more time to think, the Hunters were beginning to move on the peripheral. 

“Okay.” Derek responded with no hesitation.

Peter, or whatever Peter was now, began to lurch to its feet. It appeared to be more wolf than man but his hunched figure was nowhere near the grace that Derek had once been. Too many muscles in the wrong places and its face was more beastlike. 

Too many teeth glinted in the raw moonlight as the mouth opened and it breathed in large gulps of air like some sort of drowning man. It took a moment to shake its long forelimbs out, as if testing them, before it slowly set it's now shining blue eye on the two figures before it.

Stiles felt the horror of what he was looking at wash over him as his legs locked up. He could feel it practically happen to Derek as well. His heart beat in his ears loudly as time seemed to slow down as adrenaline flooded his body. They both couldn’t freeze up, he had to do something!

His bow suddenly snapped up as if on its own accord and he loosed an arrow towards the beast relying on muscle memory alone. As soon as it was mid-flight he pushed his hand out, fingers extended with tattoos blazing white, and let his spark do the rest.

The snow under their feet rushed forward and upward. The wind picked it up and soon Stiles couldn’t see anything but white powder. That didn’t matter thought because he was already moving with Derek at his heels. A beastial roar sounded out from what seemed all around them. 

At the same time, a Hunter erupted from the snows haze with a sword raised.

Derek slipped forward, pushing Stiles to the side, as he dodged the weapons arc through the air. The next second the Hunter was on the ground with blood seeping from their neck. Stiles eyes widened but Derek was pulling him along keeping him from fixating on the rapidly pooling red liquid.

They ran.

Derek led the way and soon they were out of the fog of snow and into the blizzard that was just beginning. Another Hunter found their way out as well directly behind them.

Stiles had barely heard them, acting on instinct alone that Allison had trained him so hard in, he pulled his sword out and was just barely able to stopped the blade from slicing into him. He stumbled to the side from the force of the blow onto the hard ground. Derek let out a low growl and struck the Hunter with a staggering blow sending the person to practically bounce off the ground and to lay still in the white powder.

Derek was pulled him forward and once more they were running.

A loud roar erupted from snows haze behind them signaling they couldn’t waste any time.

Stiles pulled in deep breaths as the fear threatened to rob him of thought. The plan worked so far but this battle wasn’t over, not by a long shot. They could try for the caravan but that would only mean leading them towards more people if they could even find the damn thing. Hiding could work but Stiles had a really bad feeling they were not going to be able to outrun Peter far enough to try it.

Another booming bellow pierced the air signaling the threat was still on their tail.

“Stiles, I can take him, you need to go!” Derek whipped out turning to Stiles for a moment as they continued to sprint.

“Bullshit, you aren’t the only one who can tell when someone's lying!” Stiles snapped back pushing the terrified thoughts into check as well. 

Derek didn’t argue but looked behind them and cursed. He grabbed Stiles arms and made a sharp turn. An arrow thunked into a tree instead of one of their backs not a second later. 

Stiles grabbed at his bow and notched an arrow as fast he could. He shifted into a complete one eighty degree turn as he dropped to his knee and saw the threat running towards them. He let the arrow fly, and saw it go too high missing his target.

Derek cursed as the Hunter responded with another arrow flying towards them. Stiles slammed into the ground with Derek on top of him. The sound of the arrow flying over them practically confirmed that it almost hit him again.

Stiles scrambled forward despite Derek’s protest and feeling for his spark he notched one more arrow on his knees. He felt the warmth fall over and this time when he let it go, he didn’t need to look to know it would hit.

He got up this time and heard the man cry out but he and Derek didn’t stay to see the aftermath.

Stiles let himself bask in the surge of confidence instead of the fact that he had shot an actual person, you know, to keep up the energy to run. He could think about all this later, as long as there was a later.

Adrenaline was doing wonders for his sprinting time but Stiles knew he didn’t have the same stamina as Derek. After that last man. they were able to run for a while, Stiles wasn’t sure how long. The continuing sounds of crashing and clamor reaffirmed that Peter was not giving up chase and was indeed following them.

Stiles knew Derek had to feel him beginning to lag. There was no way Derek could carry him, even on his back, and keep up the pace necessary to escape.

“Derek, you gotta leave me behind.” Stiles gasped out feeling the stitch start up in his side. 

“Fuck that, what happened to staying together.” Derek shouted back.

“That was before I was a freaking liability.” Stiles tried to breathe in more air to give him a boost but so far it wasn’t working, “I can hide, he won’t find me and I know you can run faster without me.”

“Stiles…”

“Yeah, so I might be lying, but it was worth a shot.”

“Stiles-!” 

“Oh god-”

Neither of them got to finish their thought as they skidded to a stop to narrowly avoid Peter. The beast erupted from the woods like a banshee not even bothering to avoid the trunks of trees, instead opting to clip and tear into them like a crazed rabied filled bear. 

Stiles didn’t hesitate and shot a hand out utterly infused with magic. The conjured fire erupted forth and smashed into the thing stopping its recovered attempt to crash into them.

Running was no longer an option now.

Its scream made Stiles hair rise up on end but the sheer look of hatred stilled him as the beast eyes slammed down on him.

Derek let out a roar, now fully werewolfed out, with claws extended. This time when the thing ran towards them, Derek met it head on. The air was filled with snarls as he managed to get a good hit on the things face but couldn’t block the meaty fist from crashing into his side sending him ricocheting off into the snow.

“Derek!” Stiles cried out, a new fear filling him in that moment. 

Fire threatened to spill out of his hands but that wouldn’t be smart, had to be something that wouldn’t drain him too much.

He grabbed at the snow on the ground with his spark and used that instead. Large waves of snow collided into the beast pushed forward by his rock solid will. Hardened by the freezing temperature and being fresh from the blizzard that was roaring around them, it was the perfect consistency for the smackdown. The thing before him was quickly buried but Stiles didn’t relent on it as he advanced forward. Arcs of magic seared forth from his arms in physical sparks as he let his fury fuel him.

A burst of movement was his only signal but even as time slowed down in that moment in time, he knew he would be able to dodge. He watched as the large bast erupted forth and with a cry of fury and crashed into him.

The smell of animal musk and blood filled his nose as he was met with the repellent wiry fur and muscle. 

Claws grabbed at his clothes as they hit the ground. Stiles gasped out the air left in his lungs at the impact.

He attempted to roll out from under it but was slammed back into the ground as claws raked his back. There was no way the skin from his shoulders to hips hadn’t been ripped open now but strangely the only pain he felt was from the bruising of the blows. The next moment, the weight of the creature left him.

Stiles turned as fast as he could to see Derek had shoved into it and was now attempting to get to the things neck. The growls coming from Derek would have had any sane man running for the hills but it was clear the thing was no man. The beast answered Derek voiced challenges with its own with gustow. 

Stiles grabbed at his ribs already fearing one or more might be broke from the multiple hits he endured and watched as Derek actually got the upperhand.

Derek was faster than the beast but sheer power was on its side. He was able to dodge most of the blows and land his own but all it took was one lucky grab for the thing to have Derek by the neck.

“No!” Stiles rushed forward ignoring the pain and grabbed at his spark and the sword at his side. Feeling only anger, he knew he had to be precise to to not hurt Derek. Fire shot up the blade of his sword and in the next instant he was swing it as hard as he could into the thick arms of the beast.

It sunk into the muscle with a grotesque sound to punctuate the action. The thing let out a bellow of pain and luckily dropped a gasping Derek to the snow. Stiles tried to pull back but the still burning sword was in too deep for him to pull it free. The blue eyes turned to track him even as filled with pain as they were.

It pulled the sword’s hilt out of Stiles grasp with a simple raise of its hand and used the other to punch straight into his stomach. 

With that one motion, Stiles was sent flying into the snow skidding to a stop a while away. His bow dug into this back and he wasn’t even sure it was still in one place. That was probably the least of his problems at the moment so he should probably just move past it. 

Stiles pushed himself up with his elbows and looked to see the creature pull the lit sword out like it was a toothpick and throw it to the ground with a casual flick. Blood seeped from its limb and dripped onto the white of the ground like tiny newly formed rivers. 

Slowly, he attempted to get himself into a standing position and almost dropped back down when a sharp pain erupted in his chest. That was not good. He looked up to see the thing was beginning to advance on him at a very deliberate pace showing a new clarity that it hadn’t shown before.

That was also not good.

For a moment he wondered if he could try to reason with it. That had worked for him and Derek after all but he couldn’t bring himself to beg. The thought of trying to quickly heal whatever was wrong also flicked by but not knowing could be just as disastrous if he were to try. It wasn’t something easy like a gash, that you just had to knit back. If it really was a broken rib he would have to focus in order not to turn any organs into bone.

As the glowing blue eyes got closer and closer Stiles thought about a lot of routes but nothing was jumping out enough for him to latch on. If he died, then the thing would just move onto Derek. He could use more of his spark, sure it would drain him dry but what else did he have to lose at this point?

Stiles stopped his scooting and glared at the beast and raised a defiant hand already feeling the magic rise up. He was about to let the inferno inside of him go when a large shape barreled in the beast sending both of them tumbling into the snow.

Stiles blinked, momentarily stupefied by what he just saw. He turned and started to slowly get onto his knees and then his feet as he watched the large brown and black shapes bite and claw into one another. When he realized what was actually happening, his eyes widened as shock filled him.

Red eyes blazed at the blue as teeth snapped at one another with claws continually raking into flesh attempting to find a surface. 

Derek had done it, he was able to get back into his Alpha wolf form.

The beast and wolf separated momentarily and stared one another down, hackles raised and growls emanating from both of them. The blue eyes momentarily looked at Stiles causing Derek to snarl loudly and ram back into the thing. Stiles was on his feet now and watched in horror as the two creatures battled not knowing which one was going to come out on top.

No, snap out of it, you are not just going to stand here and be useless his brain cried out.

As fast his injuries would let him, he grabbed a the bow at his back and thanked whatever was above that it was still in one piece. He had lost a lot of arrows in all the tumbles he had experienced and realized he only had a few left. He cursed but then realized he could have none left.

Fluidly, he notched an arrow as best he could. It shook slightly but he let out a long breath as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Derek was still holding out but he wasn’t sure for how long.

His tattoos glowed once more as he infused the arrow with pure energy, a dim glow surrounded the projectile as it was for lack of better words, powered up.

He kept it aimed, watching, and waiting for the right moment. There was no way he would ever forgive himself if he missed or worse, hit Derek. No, he had to wait, even as pain swelled in his chest that wasn’t linked to his injuries. Blood sprayed out from multiple spots in the battle, and they weren’t all from the beast. 

“Hold on Derek, you are doing so well, please, just...please hold on.” Stiles whispered hoping somehow in the battles haze, the man could hear him. 

The beast slashed at Derek face and caught the black snout direct on sending the wolf reeling for a moment. The thing took the moment and made a movement to make another attack but Stiles wasn’t going to let it.

“Hey fuckface!” Stiles yelled as loud as he could and thankfully the large head swivelled towards him for just a moment, “Hi.”

The arrow whizzed through the air faster than it had any right to go and hit the creature dead on with a flash of light flaring out on impact. It let out a loud squeal like a mutt after being kicked. Its claws clutched at its face where an arrow shaft stuck out like some sort of unwanted jewelry. With one last snarl, the blue eyes locked on to Stiles before it turned and ran into the raging blizzard quickly disappearing. 

The black wolf got back up and took off without looking back at Stiles after the thing. 

Stiles stood there processing what had just happened. 

…

…

...

“Did...did Derek just ditch me?” He asked himself, the bow hanging limply from his left hand. He could almost feel his eye twitch at the realization.

He stood there, motionless as the blizzard continued to swell up, 

 

alone, 

in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Human Trash, ignore me


End file.
